Mega Man X:Maverick Hunter Roll-REUPLOADED
by CiestaStreamerPooka
Summary: REUPLOADED! Moved from another account What if there was someone else that fought alongside X and Zero after the days of Dr. Light had passed? What if that person was the one that no one thought to be the one fighting? Not born a fighter, she must grow and mature into such in order to save the world she has grown to love, and to prove she is more than she was intended to be. R&R!
1. Prologue:Treasures in Ruin

Note: Hello, people who loved this story. I'm sorry I took it down, but I was wanting to move to a new account and if one story stayed up on another, they'd just raise up questions and accusations of stealing (no one wants that). Also, things have been going on in my life with moving out of state (again), so I was sort of in a funk. Anyhow, I'm back, this is back, enjoy!

Characters (c) of Capcom.

Prologue: Treasures in Ruin

"...The excavation of the abandoned laboratory beneath is going underway. It is rather disappointing that nothing else was found aside from more than old, dusty papers. Yet, this may lead us somewhere. They indicated that the laboratory was at some time, under ownership of Dr. Thomas Light…"

The old man's hand steadied, his other letting his wrinkled fingers guide themselves through his long, white beard, made up of hundreds of coarse fibers.

He turned his bald head to the side, his half-closed; drooping eyes gazing towards the heavens visible thanks to the netted middle of the tent's top. He shifted his gaze back down at the green journal in his hands, wrapping up his entry for today before his body forced him to sleep. " With that fact in mind, however, the chances of finding his final piece of work may be key to the possible future of machines."

Setting the book down in a large, worn-out duffle bag, he lay himself down in his cot, adjusting until comfortable. His old body exhausted from the day's work before, he immediately closed his eyes and drifted off.

' The capsule…notes…find it…'

The Next Day

"Dr. Cain!"

The elderly man shifted his head towards the left, seeing a fellow digger hopping up and down, almost franticly. He immediately became just as excited. Had he found something? Something worth the three days scouring the ruined labyrinth filled with rusted machines infected with vegetation, he hoped.

"We found it."

He barely got out the last word as the doctor rushed towards him, now desperate to know where the "treasure" was found.

" Where? Where is it?"

The digger merely shifted his glasses, amused greatly by Cain's behavior.

"We discovered a secret room in the sub-level area of the lab. It was…"

"Don't keep babbling on, man! Just take me there!"

Cain stepped back, regaining composure over his ecstatic self.

"Goodness. Forgive me Doug. Please, lead me to it."

His fellow digger shifted his glasses once again with a small chuckle thrown in, walking with the still excited (but more controlled) doctor. Both men made their way to the lower level of the laboratory.

"We discovered a secret room in the sub-level area. Apparently Light didn't really care for folks to go in there, because we had to crack the password in order to get through the door."

Cain listened intently.

"Perhaps that place was reserved for his 'special projects', eh?"

Doug ceased his recounting of current events, seeing that the two had arrived at the destination. The room was blanketed with dust and mildew, the paint chipped almost down to nothing, and more notably, a large piece of the ceiling resting on the tile floor. Lying in the center of the room, there it laid. The treasure fabled in the dusty old papers he found when they fist discovered this place. A capsule roughly around eight by fourteen meters stood in the center of the room, caked in dust and fallen plaster, but still intact. Cain and Doug stepped closer, looking downward onto the newly found marvel. There also was a large screen embedded in the wall beside it, a bundle of cables running from the wall it rested in to the side of the capsule.

"It's a miracle that the ceiling didn't crush it. When I first found it, I thought for sure it'd be rendered useless."

Cain's fellow digger remarked. The doctor moved in closer, his curiosity now at it's peak. The strange device was securely shut, keeping its contents hidden from his eyes. They kept scanning it, making note of every detail: the silver metal covered in filth, the faded insignia of it's previous owner, the damaged robot laying beside it…Cain paused, glancing now more towards the right of the container.

He did indeed see right. Beside the capsule laid a small android sprawled out on the floor, in an almost fetal position with arms and legs fairly loose.

He and Doug knelt down, his partner just becoming aware of it as well.

It had a ripped and torn sleeveless red dress, with a tangled mop of red-blonde hair kept together with a simple green ribbon. On it's feet rested two built in red dress shoes, scratched and torn like the rest of her body.

Cain turned the little body over, the hands revealing what they were hiding from view. A large wound had been cast into her chest, the small hands coated with oil and other fluids. On the young robot's face seemed to be a frozen expression detailing fear and deep sorrow. Whatever happened must have been horrid.

"Huh. Looks like she's been through some rough days. What's she doing in here?"

Cain didn't hear Doug's remark on the android's condition, his attention fully consumed by the capsule that lied in front of him. Placing his palm on the dust-covered top, he brushed away some of the caked dirt and debris with his pale, bony fingers. Before he could lift his hand of the cover, he heard a low hum to the left of him. Turning that direction, the large screen turned on, revealing an elderly man that he estimated was around the same age he was now. His beard was long and full, the hair atop his head following in the same fashion.

"Greetings. My name is Thomas Light. I am the creator of Megaman X, the robot encased in this capsule."

The sound quality of the message was not of the greatest quality, the voice of Light being riddled with static. Cain stepped away from the capsule, he shifting his focus to the message being played on the screen. Doug walked over to him, somewhat amused by how intently Cain was listening in, despite the sound now being barely audible.

"Seems he provided us an instruction video with our new product."

Cain quickly shushed him, but soon then spoke himself.

"Get everybody down here. Now!"

Doug instantly obeyed the ecstatic professor, exiting the room and leaving a still attentive Cain listening to Light's recording.

"Unlike the other robots, including ones I myself have produced, X is the first of a 'new generation' containing a innovative, if not impossible new feature: the ability to think, feel, and decide their actions on their own accord."

Cain was now at a loss for words. It was almost unbelievable. He had believed they found an advanced piece of machinery, yes, but nothing so revolutionary and unfathomable. He kept listening.

"However, I fear that because of this, he may be one of the most dangerous creations I've ever made. This feature may allow him to defy the rules of robotics, such as 'a robot must never harm a human being.' Due to this, I fear for the safety of those around him if he were unleashed onto the world too early. I have decided to seal him away in this capsule, where his internal systems will be monitored and tested to confirm his reliability. Proximately thirty years or so is required before that, and I…"

Light paused in his message, a deep sigh heard before returning to his speech.

"…I, unfortunately, will not be here to see him awaken, nor do I have anyone that can carry out my work. If anyone is hearing this message, congratulations, you have found possibly my last masterpiece before I am gone. I only ask that for the patience and caution of the one who has found him. I have no choice but to trust him in your care. I can only pray that the path that awaits him is a peaceful one. He may be the worlds…and my new hope. Goodbye."

The message ended, the screen automatically shutting off. He turned his attention back to the newly found discovery, resting his palm on the capsule's top. He took notice to two small lights from the top right section of the capsule, both emitting a bright, green light.

'The indicators are green. That means it should be safe to open…'

Cain looked to the capsule's activation control located on the left side. It would be a simple thing to do. Push the button and open it. What then? From Light's message, what rested in this device was possibly his last masterpiece, a machine to rival the most advanced of technology developed, possibly even now. Yet the doctor's warning still rang in his mind. If what Light said about this thing was indeed true, what's to say what his behavior would be? Would he extend a hand in friendship, or retaliate in hostility? If the latter was the case, then like the doctor said, nothing in the world could stop him. The optimist in Cain soon brought up the fact that if the latter would be the case, then why would the indicators be signaling its contents to be safe for release? Just releasing him wouldn't be any reason to cause him or his crew any harm. The question resting on his mind now was whether or not he had the courage to chance it. Could he, would he possibly risk the safety of both him and his fellow diggers? Then again, the green lights encouraged the possibility of danger to be slim, and also the temptation to open the capsule.

Echoing sounds of thumps brought Cain back to reality, soon realizing that his crew was entering the secluded room. Most of them were confused, curious as to what was going on.

"Everyone," he started "I called you down here because…well, I wanted you to witness this moment with me."

The crew grew even more confused, Cain placing his fingers on the activation control.

"Today, we make history. We open this capsule and discover what it truly holds."

"Doctor?" Doug rose up, going to the side of the obviously anxious elderly man.

"Are you sure it's okay?"

Cain looked to Doug, his face plagued with concern and worry.

"I mean…is it safe? We don't know what's in there."

Footsteps from behind the three people in the room became heard, more of their fellow diggers following behind the other. It wasn't long before the fifteen or so of them were all in the room together.

"All the capsule's indicators are green. It should be ready to open."

Doug sighed, leaving the Doctor's side to join his co-workers. Cain then reached for the activation control for a second time, this time successfully pressing the button.

"Let us see what your life's work contains."

The capsule top split in two, the metal covering now two panes separating from each other and sinking into the lower part of the device. A second layer rested underneath the metal cover, yet this one was of a clear material and soon followed in the same fashion as the metal. Everyone leaned in closer, getting a full view of what was inside the capsule. Cain stepped away with what little room he had now, his breathing stiff and caught in his throat.

A robot lay inside the capsule on a padded surface, many wires and cables connected from or to the side rings on his helmet, it was difficult to pinpoint where they came from at the moment. His helmet, along with the rest of his body consisted of shades of blue, certain parts of his body corresponding with the other in color. His face was akin to that of a teenaged boy, not quite mature yet lacking in childish features. His eyes were closed and stiff; as if he was forcefully kept in a deep, long slumber. Cain gathered up the courage to step forward, placing himself above the capsule. Staring downward at the robot, he eyed and studied every constructive detail of what was before him.

POP!

The wires inserted in the robot's head retreated inside the metal rings on the helmet sides, the rings closing with circular red gems.

"What happened? What was that?"

Doug asked; the doctor still captivated with the figure inside the capsule.

The Doctor was no leaning over the robot, their faces now meeting. He peered in closer.

Without warning, the eyelids lifted, green irises now meeting the Doctor's chocolate brown. Cain stepped backward, accidentally tripping over a few of the diggers behind him, and the same who stopped his fall.

The robot's body soon began to gain movement, slight twitching at first to it physically lifting itself off the padded bottom of the capsule.

Siting upward, his vision soon adjusted to clearly see the crowd of awed and rather frightened humans, an older man being given support to get back on his feet.

Cain slowly made his way to the foot of the capsule, both he and the now awakened robot looking each other in the eye.

"Who…" Cain's eyes lit up. He was capable of speech!

"Who…are you?" The robot continued to stare at the old man, who now seemed to be convulsing with excitement.

"Ah! Right. Well…" Cain drew closer to him, making his way to the right of the capsule.

"My name is Philip Cain. My team found you here in this sealed room." he stated, his arm extending in the digger's direction to identify them.

"You…you are not the Doctor…" the robot told his new company, in a tone almost as if talking of something casual.

"Doctor…would you perhaps mean Thomas Light?" Cain suggested.

The robot quickly turned to him, his expression evident of his growing confusion.

"I…I don't know. My…my head hurts…"

The elderly man beside him instantly felt regrettable for his question, putting his hand on his blue shoulder.

"You're probably suffering from hibernation sickness. I…I apologize. I didn't intend to…"

"No. It…it's all right. No harm done, right?"

Cain looked to his co-workers, his and their interest now at their peaks. He turned back to the robot, the two staring eye to eye once again.

"I do apologize for asking so many questions…"

"But…you've only asked one."

"Yes, well. I am sorry, but…I am curious. Do you know your name?" the scientist asked, as it was possible that he never learned it.

The blue robot looked downward at itself, pondering his discoverers question. Did he even have a name? Or better yet, know who built him? The latter of the two he could not answer, yet the first may be possible. He closed his eyes, unconsciously searching through the small amount of memory stored in his CPU. After a few agonizing minutes, the elderly man beside him soon got a response.

"X. I believe…that I was called Megaman X."

Cain extended his hand outward to the robot, X reluctantly taking it, and slowly working his way to standing. He stepped out of the capsule, taking in the unfamiliar environment around him. As his right foot exited his previous resting place, it hit a smaller object below him. Looking downward, he noticed a small, damaged robot lying beside the capsule.

"What…what is that?" he asked, promptly kneeling down to examine the battered machine.

"Oh…" Doug spoke up, finally gaining the courage to go up towards the newly awakened discovery.

"Just a piece of junk. It's not important."

Another digger stepped forward, her dirty-blonde hair kept in a messy bun atop her head.

"Would…would you like to go outside?" she calmly asked.

X nodded in response, her soon ushering him slowly out the door, some other fascinated diggers soon following. Cain went back to the small robot lying beside the now empty capsule, taking the small robotic girl in his arm (which in itself was difficult to do, considering her weight). Doug and those who stayed behind witnessed the elderly man struggling to keep the badly damaged machine in arms.

"Take the capsule and this."

If it wasn't for the seriousness in his voice, or the fact he was exhausted from the effort it took to uncover the laboratory and the capsule, Doug would have burst out laughing at Cain's command. Yet it was evident that no laughter would be had.

" Are you serious? Doctor…the capsule's what we came down here for, that's the reason we hacked our way through the security code, this is just dead weight…"

"AND one of the only existing creations of Light. Every piece of work and robot ever constructed by him has been destroyed or missing for the past century. Every piece found counts. For years, we have been trying again and again to construct better machines and better technology for others and ourselves. No man was ever closer to that than he…"

Cain took in a deep breath, handing his cargo over to Doug.

"So even 'dead weight' such as she can hold the future for robotics. She is going WITH the capsule."

His fellow digger nodded reluctantly, struggling to hold the small, heavy figure. Cain knelt down by the capsule, staring at the faded insignia of the long lost owner of this decaying complex.

"I promise you professor…I won't let your work fade away again…"


	2. Chapter 1:The First Replpoids

Note: Hello, people who loved this story. I'm sorry I took it down, but I was wanting to move to a new account and if one story stayed up on another, they'd just raise up questions and accusations of stealing (no one wants that). Also, things have been going on in my life with moving out of state (again), so I was sort of in a funk. Anyhow, I'm back, this is back, enjoy!

Characters (c) of Capcom.

Chapter 1:The First Reploids

Doug proceeded to lift the cover leading to Cain's tent, finding the doctor sitting at the small table stationed beside his cot. He was shifting through a stack of papers that were found during the dig, his eyes studying each and every word recorded on the old, dusty sheets.

"Um…Cain?" the digger asked in mild concern, placing his hand on Cain's shoulder in attempt to stir him out of his trance.

"Are you there? You've been cooped up in here for a while." Doug soon gained a response, the doctor turning to his co-worker with a face expressing raw and uncontained excitement.

'He seems to be having that face quite a bit on this trip.' Doug thought to himself.

Cain soon brought himself up out of his portable chair; taking the papers he was observing beforehand and placing the stack in front of the digger's face.

"Oh, Doug! Look at this! Just look at this!" he then withdrew the stack, flipping through the various pages of notes and blueprints.

"Light was a genius! I've been studying these all night, and I think it's fair to say he had achieved perfection! X's design is years, maybe even decades ahead of the most current designs of robotics!" Cain stopped his ranting for a second to breathe, giving Doug the chance to cut in.

"Cain, yes. He's amazing, but…" the excitable doctor shifted his attention to the digger, just noticing a growing degree of worry in his words.

The doctor stood up, his fingers running through his long, coarse beard, a telltale sign to his co-worker he was planning something. He then spoke, breaking the dead silence.

"What if…X's design could be replicated in a sense?"

Doug jumped up in shock at the doctor's suggestion, instantly ready to protest.

"You can't be serious, Cain!"

"Indeed I am!" Cain retorted, almost seemingly expecting his partner to disagree with his proposal.

"Light was one of, if not the greatest scientist of the century! Even his earliest work surpassed the modern expectations of what a machine was capable of! He was able to turn a simple, helper robot into a unstoppable warrior, who had saved the world multiple times I may add!"

"Yes! Yes, Light was a great, no, a fantastic scientist and inventor in his own right! Yes, I get that, Cain! But did you even hear the words on that tape! That robot is dangerous! I don't care if the capsule says his systems are confirmed safe! He is a potential threat to everyone here!" Cain looked down at the empty capsule, his frustration towards the rejection of his idea dissipating. Doug grew calmer too, placing a hand on the now silent doctor, noticing a slight development of moisture in his tear ducts.

"...I still remember that day…" His co-worker immediately grew confused as to what he was talking about.

"…I was just a young student then. The very fact that a student, not a respected individual with a novel full of credentials, was allowed to witness his work was amazing…" Cain placed his wrinkled, aging hand on the capsule's padded center, his now recollected memories now becoming more and more vivid.

"His work…even the simplest of machines created, they were leagues above the most advanced robotics that the greatest team of scientists could muster up." Cain now turned to an intently listening Doug, obviously captivated by his fellow digger's speech.

"After the untimely death of that brilliant man, I was just as shaken like many others…"

"I…I heard that it was believed that the cause of death was a homicide…"

"Exactly. The murderer was never found. But as the message said…he had no one available to carry on his work. When I reached the point where I became eligible for my degree in archeology, Light's work had faded into obscurity." Cain rose, a heavy breath exiting his throat.

"What we have found is his last piece of work…his last masterpiece…" Doug now joined him in gazing down at the empty capsule.

"Even more, we have a chance to continue what Light started." Doug brought his palm to his forehead, a sigh of escaping his lips. Cain looked outside the tent, seeing their newfound discovery conversing with a female digger. Doug placed his hand on his shoulder, observing X's exchange with his newfound acquaintance.

"So…" he started, "...how are you going to replicate something like that, Doctor?"

"Well, I don't believe we can replicate it completely. Some modifications may be required, and it obviously would need more time to build and perfect than the standard robot." Cain sat back in his chair while Doug found himself a place on Cain's cot.

"I think," Doug began, "that the most probable and safest course to take is making sure that X's system can be put into an everyday machine."

Cain gained interest in his friend's idea, listening in intently. "Yes…then it's a way to know if the system is able to be processed. Of course, that means a prototype is needed. Possibly maybe even more…"

"We don't have to make one."

"What do you mean?"

Doug shifted his gaze to the open slit on the tent's cover, seeing the tent containing all the equipment brought and findings from Light's lab.

"Remember that robot we found on the capsule?" Cain nodded, now grasping what Doug was suggesting.

"I think she's been upgraded from just 'dead weight'."

May 3rd, 21xx

Cain looked down at the robot displayed across the working table, the battered 'dead weight' lying on a worktable, almost seemingly set out to resemble an operation or an autopsy.

"Doctor? I heard you wanted to see me?"

Cain rose from his chair, turning to face X, whose attention was now drawn to the piece of work lying on the worktable.

"Who…what is that?"

"I'll tell you when we get there. Follow me."

The scientist gently took X's hand and began leading him out of the room, an assistant taking the worktable and rolling it out the door following Cain and X. The whole complex itself was not very spacious, as Cain, though an accomplished and respected mind lacked the same amount in notoriousness amongst the many scientists and engineers of his time. At least until now if what he was hoping for was successful. Reaching the end of the hallway, Cain let X and the assistant in, closing the door behind him after going through the entrance.

X immediately grew fascinated with his new and almost alien surroundings. The room's interior was not bearing any difference from Cain's laboratory, the dull white tiles and colorless walls a perfect mimic. In the northern area, however, a large, capsule-like piece of machinery was stationed. It was of considerable size, more than big enough for him to fit inside. To the right side of it extended many tangled cables and cords of multiple colors, each with something of a plug-in at the end.

"X," Cain started, leading X over to the foreign device.

"Congratulations. Today…you and I make history."

The blue robot glanced behind him to see the assistant plugging the various cables into the side of the girl's head.

The excitable elder urged X to step into the large capsule, his anticipation growing with each passing second. X, now rather confused and puzzled, still complied and laid himself in the large open space inside. Cain reached inward, pushing a red button on a circular pad near the robot's head and collecting a bundle of cords that popped out.

"What kind of machine IS this?" X inquired, Cain connecting the cords formerly resting inside his head to the various open slots to the sides of the capsule's interior.

"This piece of work is called a Gemini Transfer. The fifth edition in the series, to be exact."

He stepped away from X, going to a large control pad of chrome steel, his aged hands pressing the activation control and entering the commands for the foreign device to carry out.

"I guess you could say it's an ultimate time saver because it simply copies the conditions of the inhabitant's CPU and then copies that to give to however many other models needed. I was able to borrow this one from a factory that had a spare."

He pressed the activation control once more to enter the code for duplicating systems, the machine now giving off a low, humming sound.

"Sir, what do you mean I am making history?" X asked, a sudden tingling and pressure growing in his head.

"Well, if this works, you'll see."

The pressure soon disappeared, the robot inside the capsule now feeling as if his energy was being drained bit by bit. It wasn't a painful sensation, far from it actually.

It wasn't long until he couldn't feel anything from the neck down. Shifting his eyes to the right of him, X noticed that the robot on the table started reacting. Her fingers flexed out, soon the arm attempting to lift itself off the table. Cain's heart nearly stopped, his eyes bright and full of excitement.

The robot soon lifted her upper half off the table, and then the mouth opened, letting a low moan escape her lips. Cain assumed that this was just the result of her voice box becoming active again, as it was common for voice software to go through a few hiccups before fully activating. The robot soon brought her hands to her head, balling them up into fists and taking strands of hair in her grip. Her moaning changed from sounding groggy and tired to as if she was in pain.

Suddenly, she threw her head back, letting out a loud, pain-filled scream. She continued to holler and shriek, soon grabbing and tearing at the cords embedded in her head.

"SHUT IT OFF! HURRY! SHUT IT OFF NOW!" X shouted to Cain, the robot girl's voice now reaching a higher octave. His plea would soon be rendered unnecessary, as the screams stopped, the robot falling off the side of the table and plummeting a short distance to the floor. Cain immediately rushed over to the fallen machine, X steadily undoing the cords from his head to join him.

Few Hours Later

" Apparently her CPU is still active, somehow."

The assistant typed another binary code into the computer, Cain waiting by the robot hooked up to the device. The woman soon stopped her fingers, turning to the aged man and blue robot sitting next to him.

"I don't know how, but it survived whatever the poor thing's been through. It's just gone into emergency lockdown."

"So…how does that explain what happened with the Gemini Transfer?"

She looked back to the screen, examining the status conditions of the robot brought to her.

"Sir, the Gemini Transfer is indeed meant to copy an already existing machine's system to another. Of course, being that her system, miraculously, survived whatever she had been through, the cloning process could not follow through all the way. In short, the old system was fighting against the new."

The old man nodded in understanding.

"And do forgive me if this sounds rude, but robotics isn't your specialty, is it?"

Cain curled his lips into a small, sheepish grin.

"I have had experience in it, but no. It's not one of my majors."

"Which is why you're lucky my boss is letting you use this lab for the time being so you can ask me questions."

She got out of her seat, walking over to him.

"Now, that good news is that in the last seconds of the transfer, it seem that the new system is up and running and can function. But…"

"There's always a bad news."

"Unfortunately, yes. The bad news is that the two systems have joined together. Of course, the newer will override the old."

"So…if we reboot and try again, we might loose everything she once had."

"Correct. A second run through should do it."

X instantly rose from his seat, Cain noticing a sudden bewilderment in him.

"What? And put her through that again? That's…that's too cruel!"

"Hmm? No, you don't need to worry about that. Her actions were just the system working through and taking control. She was perfectly fine."

"She didn't seem fine when she was screaming during this 'transfer'." X looked to the robot on the table, lying as still as the tiles under his feet.

"She looked like she was in so much pain…" he turned to Cain, seeing the surprised expression engraved on his face.

"Doctor…I…I don't know if I'm willing to put her through that again. Not if it'll result in what just happened. "

The doctor lifted himself up out of his seat, walking in between the two individuals, hoping to possibly ease any building tension.

"Um…miss? Is it possible that she would still be operational? Even without a second transfer?" he asked, X turning back to the assistant, as if silently begging for her approval.

She sighed, going back to the computer to check the status of the current subject.

"Well, you could just wait for the input from your friend here to override her already existing system. But most of the work has been done." She looked to X.

"She won't feel a thing. I promise."

With that, Cain thanked the young woman, taking X and preparing to exit out the door.

"Oh, and doctor?"

He looked back, seeing a small smile curl on her youthful face.

"If you still want to try it, I think we have another part that needs to be fixed."

he, and X especially, listened intently.

"You know how sometimes a piece of technology can't receive an update because it's a older model? Well, that's along the lines of what's going on here. Her body wasn't made to handle X's program, hence the screaming and supposed 'pain' she was in."

"So, if a new body is built for her, then…"

"Then you can just transfer the system already in the old model to the new. So if you're up to it, I'd give the poor thing a well-needed makeover."

November 22nd, 21xx

Cain leaned over the worktable, examining the results of the body he had been devoting the last months perfecting and adjusting to allow the hibernating robot a new and improved home.

The newly built android had itself a plating of blue across her chest, extending to her upper arms. The plating ended at her lower breast section and mid-arms, her new skin of a lighter blue visible. The plating returned however, to cover her arms after her elbow joint ended. On her hips rested a silver belt, a circular pad in the center joining the ring together. She had a red skirt with yellow trims that split in the middle, an inner section covering the area below. Underneath the skirt, part of her inner skin peaked out, almost resembling a black pair of shorts. When her knee joints ended, a pair of red boots with familiar yellow trims on the top was complemented with white, rounded diamond shaped objects placed on the boots, hovering over the knee joints. Her facial features mimicked that of a teenaged girl: youthful in appearance, yet it exceeded being considered childlike. Her red-blonde hair was now being kept in a high ponytail by a bow crafted of green alloy with yellow trims, a topaz gemstone resting in the center of the accessory.

Cain turned to the empty Gemini Transfer, placing the old, battered robot with some added help from a few working alongside him inside and connecting the multicolored cords in her head. The worktable was now holding the new model it, the cords from the capsule being inserted into her in the same fashion. Going over to the control panel, he hit the activation control, the familiar low humming sound reaching his ears.

"Please work…please…"

The body on the table soon reacted, twitching fingers and fluttering eyelids then growing to the bending of knee joints and arms. Cain, in a state of unhinged and uncontained excitement, immediately darted out the door to go and fetch X, some assistants following in pursuit. Those remaining took to monitoring and watching the transfer process

When the strange humming came again, she had expected the hot fire from before to begin burning away at whatever it had missed from the last episode she had with it. Instead, the warmth caressed and touched every part of her, stirring her out of the long sleep she had been forced into from many years past. Gathering the strength to finally keep her eyes open, she was rather perplexed and for lack of a better term, completely unaware of her surroundings. Faces she had never seen were staring in apparent awe at her, and now an far older man had just burst through the door, muttering to the group of staring individuals of how he sent someone to find someone. Not even active for a minute and she already had a dozen or so questions to ask.

Cain took notice of his newly awakened subject, rushing over to the worktable. She looked over to see him leaning over her, a gentle, reassuring smile greeting her.

"Hello." he told her in the tone mimicking how a parent would warmly greet a child.

"I see you're awake. Well, uh…my name's Phillip Cain. I rebuilt you."

She lifted her hand to view it, rising to a siting position and taking full view of her form. Rebuilt? Well, it certainly was far larger an adjustment than what she expected.

"So…how do you like your new body?" he asked, she still captivated by her current appearance.

"It…it's very nice."

Cain's heart stopped at hearing her words, and the fact he heard her at all.

"You're already speaking? Fantastic! Oh, is he back yet? X HAS to see this!"

The sound of the opening door signaled his cue, as Cain made his way over to the blue robot and almost breathless assistant.

"Ah, there you are."

X couldn't help but noticing the new yet similar machine stationed on the table examining and fiddling with herself behind the currently speaking doctor. Her appearance, though far more feminine than his, certainly borrowed some key features of his. Cain picked up on X's source of curiosity, urging him over to the worktable.

"I never really explained how you and I would be making history, did I?"

The sudden company, the blue robot now completely fascinated with what was in front of him, startled the girl when she became aware of his presence.

"Well, this is how." Cain finished, X slowly extending his hand to the newly awakened robot.

"Uh…hello?" the blue android said, still grasping the fact that the battered and presumably un-functional girl was given a second birth through him. He did this.

The girl, understandably, was still rather wary of this new face. After seeing that he was trying to not present himself as at potential threat, she took pity on him, and took his hand.

"He…hello…" she muttered, her nervousness evident in her voice.

She took a glance at his hand, then the arm attached to it. Taking her second available limb, she began feeling over X's arm, turning it get a full view of the one greeting her. He then felt her fingers touching and prodding at his chest plate, and then they began to grace and stroke his cheeks. Looking at the face of the girl, the fascination with what she was examining was evident in her eyes. X, although somewhat amused by her curiosity, he had to admit she was invading his personal space. Taking his free hand, he urged her wandering hands off his face, she taking them and placing them to the side.

"Well," Cain started, breaking the silence and bringing both out of the moment of their first meeting.

"I see you two are getting well acquainted." The girl nodded, her attention now taken by the old man walking towards them.

"Congratulations X." he told the blue robot, the assistants in the back coming forward with their own congrats to both X and the doctor.

"Name…Cain?"

He turned, the girl attempting to get her voice to work properly.

"Name…X?" she asked again.

X nodded to her question, signaling her response was correct.

"Yes. That's our names." Cain replied.

"Do…do you know yours perhaps?"

She started blankly at him, the doctor giving a heavy sigh at his supposed stupidity. Of course she wouldn't know. In the state she was found at the dig site, it was a miracle that she was able to speak or move at all. One of the assistants called to the doctor, anxious to discuss something of apparent importance with him. He began to walk over to him, when a small murmur was heard from his new project. Cain turned back; going to the worktable she was still sitting on.

"Yes? Did you say something?"

"I know…name…"

He leaned forward, awaiting her answer to his previous question.

"You do? Could you tell me?"

She nodded, finding herself able to obey his command to announce the information he requested to know.

"Roll. I…name…is…Roll…"


	3. Chapter 2:Change on the Wind

Note: Hello, people who loved this story. I'm sorry I took it down, but I was wanting to move to a new account and if one story stayed up on another, they'd just raise up questions and accusations of stealing (no one wants that). Also, things have been going on in my life with moving out of state (again), so I was sort of in a funk. Anyhow, I'm back, this is back, enjoy!

Characters (c) of Capcom.

Chapter 2: Change on the Wind

February 16th 21xx

The drill ceased its continuous pounding into the seemly impenetrable wall of rock, its holder setting it against the wall to, similarly, ceased its own work.

"Hey, you done over there, little guy?"

The small, almost featureless machine nodded in response. Doug made his way over to the android's working area, any shred of doubt shattered at beholding its handiwork. Sure enough, the five-meter deep quota was fulfilled; in less than half an hour.

"Okay…good job. Go…go see if Greg needs anything." the digger commanded, still caught in awe.

The machine made its way towards the opposite direction, Doug wiping the newly born sweat off his brow. It would've been an understatement if he thought his team being hired by Cain would've lead to a discovery of some sort. It lead to far more than possibly even Cain could fathom…

"Hey Doug! You done daydreaming?" a female voice shouted out, breaking Doug from his state of reminiscing on past events.

"Heh. Sorry, Carol. I'm just jealous of this guy's speed." he chuckled.

She gave her co-worker a small grin, putting a stray collection of blonde hair behind her ear.

"Seems like the Reploids are getting well acquainted." She remarked, setting down her drill to take a sip from her thermos.

Doug nodded to her comment, looking onward at the robotic forms assisting his fellow diggers. Originally, the job they were currently assigned to would've taken them near a month to do. He now estimated that it would only take the team a few weeks thanks to their surprisingly helpful partners.

'Maybe they're not as dangerous as I thought…'

"Hey, have you seen Dean?"

"Dean? I think he went back to the trailer."

"Oh? Just wondering. It's just, I haven't seen him since noon."

Walking off with Carol to view other workers progress, the Reploid assigned with assisting Greg had just completed its shift, returning the drill to the large trailer located right outside the dig-site. Whilst placing the tool in an available empty slot on the rack, it exited the trailer to return to the site. Upon exiting, it failed to take notice of the second trail of tracks resembling its own leading the back of the trailer. As well as two long, unbroken lines going the same direction.

Concealed from its sight and the beating sun by the large vehicle, a Reploid sat in the sand, a drill clasped in its hands. At its feet rested a motionless, battered figure. What was once his helmet lay scattered before him; his head displaying a large wound with dry blood caked on. His attacker lifted itself off the ground, turning the corner to view the now empty trail leading to the site. Seeing that the area was clear, it abandoned its hiding place, walking towards the very populated and unsuspecting dig-site, drill in hand…

"Good morning, sir." she greeted happily, a wide smile on her face.

"Ah, good morning, Roll."

Cain made his way to his desk, the chipper young Reploid "born" only a few months prior handing him a pastel green mug. Taking a sip, the old man drew his lips from it the moment the liquid reached his tongue.

"Orange Juice?" he thought aloud, Roll in clear earshot.

"Mm hm. Boosts the immune system and is low in calories. A far better alternative to coffee. But…if you prefer coffee…I do apologize-"

"No, it's fine. I just wasn't expecting it. Thank you kindly, Roll."

Her fading smile soon regained its width again with Cain's approval to her little surprise. Both turned to the entrance door, their ears (and audio receptors) hearing slightly forceful knocks from the other side of it.

"Oh, right. I'll be right there!" Cain quickly finished his mug of orange, fruity liquid, making his way to the door.

Placing his hand on the handle, he felt a slight tugging on his coat. He didn't even need to look to see the culprit.

"Oh, sorry. Too hard? It was just a little wrinkle."

"Uh…yes. Thank you, Roll."

Taking X by his side, the older man guided the blue, newly dubbed Reploid down the long hallway. He couldn't understand why Cain had decided to relocate his living place to a few small rooms inside of a newly built and purchased laboratory. The doctor claimed it was necessary so he could overview and be closer to his new "projects", despite his previous apartment dwelling was not even five minutes from it. X silently sighed; no use in trying to guide an old (and extremely stubborn) man once his mind was made up.

They eventually reached the exit of the large building, the warm sun taking an ample opportunity to reflect off of X's blue plating and have Cain squint in pain when his eyes were overtaken by the light's intensity.

"Eh…let's take this route." he stated, pointing to the right of them: that way having the convenience of going further away from the sun.

"If I may ask, Doctor, what exactly is the purpose of me going on this trip? And to where?"

"If I recall correctly…it should be right around…here."

Cain excitedly clasped X's hand, dragging him down a series of narrow passages between the towering structures above them.

"Where exactly ARE we going, Doctor?"

"Oh, you'll see. I can't tell you just yet." he told him, like a parent to their child.

X subconsciously rolled his eyes in amusement. He then felt his "chaperon" stop in his tracks. Turning, he found the both of them standing to face a large, grey door, obviously having a security system installed displayed by the black box protruding from building wall. Cain reached into his pants pocket, a simple reach soon turning into him fumbling through the open spaces in any part of his clothing.

"Oh, where is it? Don't tell me I forgot it!"

"DOCTOR!"

Both turned around at the loud cry, a feminine reploid racing towards them, her large ponytail trailing behind her.

"Roll?! Dear, what are you doing here?" Cain's question was immediately answered by her extending her arm to him, a key card clutched in her ivory-colored hand.

"Forgive me, but I told you to make sure you had this before you left yesterday."

The old man's face contorted into a sheepish grin, he quickly swiping the card from her and running it through the slit in the box. After a small series of pitch ranging beeps, the door made a loud 'CLICK', Cain taking the knob and turning it to open the now unlocked door.

"Shall we?"

All three stepped through the newly opened entrance, Roll mainly coming along under the silent insistence from Cain's beckoning hand. Once inside, both reploids felt a small vibration in their audio receptors. X tuned in, a low hum soon turned into the repetitive and ongoing melody of machinery and construction. As he predicted, the further Cain lead them along, the louder and more audible the harmony of metal and electricity became. Up a few flights of stairs, of which left his human company rather winded, prompting their newer addition to immediately rush to his side. Gently, yet politely, he pushed her to the side to run the card through another security box blocking their way.

Indeed. It was a sight to behold.

The once distant harmony was now properly heard as an orchestra of metal and electricity. Among the long belts moving forward, hundreds of eyeless, colorless, humanoid figures lined the walls, each with inner wiring and metal skeletons displayed for all to see. Cain guided the two forward, X's eyes still fixated on the lifeless shells surrounding them. As they continued onward, the line passed through several large arches, each model passing through them gaining a new feature to them: eye parts or something to serve for vision, certain parts of armor, or some other various attachments. Both he and Roll were fascinated at the spectacle taking place before them, X taking notice to his neighbor's widening eyes.

"So many…there's so many…"

"What do you think, you two? There's more than that." Cain chuckled looking to his left.

The two reploids turned towards him, both filled with excitement. Roll, however, ran in the direction the old man motioned to, reasonable anticipation growing to the level of a curious, young child, X and Cain following after her. She continued onward, until a shape stepped directly in front of her, oblivious to her presence. It was fortunate for him that she managed to stop herself only inches from colliding with the stranger.

"Whoa! Ah, Cain! This one yours?"

"Yes. Sorry about that. Just a bit too excited."

The new arrival adjusted his glasses, his sleek brown hair and youthful face a rather drastic change from the doctor. Roll stepped back, her head lowering and turning away from the now conversing men. X took a glance at her, she shifting her eyes away from him as well, he catching a rather dismal expression plaguing the once very excited robot.

" X, Roll, this here is Dr. Kenta; one of the chief programmers and head of the activities going on here. Cain told the two, both now forced to draw their attention away from themselves.

" Well, I take it 'this' is the one I owe part of my thanks to for all this." He approached X, taking him by the shoulder and turning him to the sight of the continuing construction.

" I suppose I don't need to tell you that it is your programming, or rather the important portions of it that these guys will be up and walking around."

" Important portions?"

" Yes. The entire scope couldn't be perfectly replicated, so some adjustments had to be made. Nothing too major."

Kenta released X, turning to the elderly man who was attempting to converse with his companion who since nearly colliding with him, had gone silent.

"Ah, the OTHER person I wanted to see. What's the matter with her?" he commented, observing Roll's sudden refrain from speaking.

Cain shrugged. "I'm not sure. She won't say. Excuse me for a moment, Roll."

She merely nodded in approval, Kenta pulling him a small distance away from the two robots. " Say Cain, about the construction droids, I think a small…"

"WHERE IS HE!?"

Their lips stopped, and all heads turned to witness a man wearing a blue jumpsuit rushing towards them in what looks like to be an almost near impossible speed for a human to maintain.

Kenta hurried over to him, his sprint halted early due to his lungs giving way and now desperate for air.

"Randy, what are you…calm down!" he supported the gasping man up to his feet. "Now, what exactly has gotten you so worked up?"

"H-how many?"

"Two. Both were found to be in critical condition, but they're surprisingly started recovery." Kenta took a sip of his coffee, the cooled liquid offering a soothing warmth to his lips. "I got one of the names. A Doug Coffman…"

Cain's breath stopped in his throat, his head soon slowly descending in a cradle formed by his now trembling hands.

"You know the council is going to want to have a word with us."

"I'm surprised that they haven't sooner."

The old man lifted himself from the chair; staring out the clear window and slowly letting the news sink in along with the setting sun.

"Do you think that this is going to halt the production altogether? This isn't the first time something like this has happened." Cain inquired, seeing as Kenta had joined him to observe the sunset.

"I doubt it. We've become so dependent on them already." His constricted lungs inhaled the slightly chilled air, bringing with it a sudden exhaustion and his body clumsily fell back into the chair he had risen from.

"But now what?"

"No one really knows for sure, but I know that you need to get home. It isn't going to do anything by pondering questions you don't know the answer too. Besides, someone your age needs a good night's sleep."

X followed the doctor out of factory; Roll slowly pacing herself behind them. X took notice to the radical shift in her behavior. When they first got there and seen the ongoing construction, both were overwhelmed yet awe-inspired by the spectacle. She had nearly head-butted Dr. Kenta, but other than that, nothing really happened. That couldn't be…no. Not something that small. It was an accident. His pondering was abruptly cut off with the arrival to the lab.

"Well, I say that it's time for us all to get some well deserved rest."

"Doctor, what did Dr. Kenta tell you?"

Cain turned to his inquirer with a face plagued with worry and fear that quickly regained its stony features. "Nothing you need to concern yourself with, X. Everything will be fine."

Seeing it wise to stop drawing answers out of him, X stilled his tongue. All three entered, Cain escorted himself to his room, Roll slowly tagging along behind him. Closing the door behind the two of them, he turned to face Roll, still remaining silent.

"Roll, please tell me what's wrong. You were so chipper before."

Nothing.

"Is it about you almost running into Dr. Kenta?"

She nodded. A small smile came to his lips.

"I…I was just so impressed by what was going on…I didn't consider the possibility that there was anyone else walking around…"  
"You just got a little too excited. If anything, it tells me you liked what you saw."

"But sir, I've never behaved like that before!"

Her hand covered her mouth, her depressed nature deepening. Cain grew confused.

"I mean I've never lost control of myself like that. I've always been able to keep myself from acting out on an emotional response…in fact…" she lowered her head, her hand that previously rested over her mouth now supporting her forehead. "I don't remember ever 'feeling' at all."

Cain finally grasped the reason behind her behavior. Not only the disappointment in herself for her behavior, yet the confusion as to why she behaved in such a manner.

"Well, I think I can answer that." she lifted her head, her curiosity peaking. He placed his wrinkled hand on her smooth, slightly chilled shoulder. "You know how when you were repaired, that your previous program was still functioning? Well, that, along with the X's system was somewhat fighting for control. Being that the latter more advanced than the other, it overrode the existing one, yet kept any previous information contained in it."

"Such as household chores?"

"Yes. Yet, I would imagine elements such as free decision making and emotional responses weren't included."

"No, sir. I can't find anything even relating to it."

"Well, that's what you're going to have to watch out for it now. It's a new component, and I understand it's confusing to you. I guess it's the same thing with humans too." he chuckled, pleased with a small smile appearing on Roll's face.

"Just give it some time. It'll be okay."

He removed his hand, silently allowing her to make her way to the small room beside his own. Before she made it past the doorframe, he stopped her with a gentle hold on the shoulder he previously rested on.

"You probably don't, but…"  
"But what, sir?"

"Do you remember anything before you were repaired? Anything or anyone in particular?"

Her eyes began wondering away from his gaze, acting out his request to the best of her ability. It only took a few moments to return Cain with a look of disappointment.

"No. I…I'm sorry."

"It's alright. I really shouldn't have expected you to. Goodnight, Roll."

Smiling, she closed the door, Cain making his way to his own room. Replacing his daywear with a cotton shirt and matching pants, he slipped under the covers, the day's events already beginning to enhance his exhaustion.

February 20th, 21xx

"Do you mind if I have myself a cup? Roll keeps giving me orange juice."

"Oh, of course."

Cain quickly filled the Styrofoam cup with the dark, steaming liquid, tearing bag after bag of sugar to be dispersed.

"I received a notice from the council." he spoke before sipping the hot, sugar filled cup of coffee.

Kenta glanced at the older man, some hairs of his beard now catching stray drops of his drink, of which he wiped with his hand.

"It's been decided that, with their overview, that a special group of reploids are to be designed with the intention of eliminating any threat or potential of a threat for what they're calling 'Maverick Reploids'."

Another sip. "Some scientists are also theorizing that these attacks may be the work of some new form of virus, yet that still doesn't explain how those Reploids got infected in the first place."

The Doctor felt a hand land on his shoulder, Kenta joining him in the enjoyment of some coffee. "Looks like we both got the same message. When are they coming by?"

"They said something around a week. AND, they want a least something of a prototype to be started by the time they get here."

"Then I have something you need to see."

Kenta set down his finished cup and exited the room, prompting Cain to quickly gulp down his remaining amount and follow him. The two men passed the thousands of unfinished models, the booming construction halted and silenced due to the council's orders. Following Kenta down an eastern hallway, Cain entered a room littered and, seemly with a floor made up entirely of wires and cables, all tracing back to a lone figure laying in an open capsule. Kenta led him to the capsule, the contents inside giving him something of both a shiver and twinge of excitement.

The Reploid inside was rather unusual: it had a regular humanoid figure, with some obviously built in enhancements to the arms and legs, almost giving it an established power and strength to its presence. Besides the head region, the inner wiring and systems were completely exposed, yet the head itself struck Cain as the most peculiar. The chin was a very defined, blocky shape, the nose following the same pattern. The eyes were simply blue crystals embedded in their sockets, along with the ruby sphere in his forehead.

"You like him? I was going to present this guy to the council if they were ever interested in a Reploid designed for combat. Looks like this guy's going to see the light of day after all."

With that, Kenta stepped to the control panel for the capsule, his finger pressing in the main control. A low humming filled the room, the Reploid lifting its back from the table and gazing blankly at the two men.

"I haven't programed his vocal components in yet, so don't take his silence as being rude."

"Oh! Uh…of course!" Cain hurriedly replied, his state of awe being shattered by Kenta's words.

The younger scientist gazed at the newly awakened Reploid, curiously observing his surroundings.

"I want you to help me with this guy, Cain."

"What? I…it's not that I don't appreciate the offer, but why?"

"Well, the council wishes for a well-designed presentation right? Well, I've been experimenting on not only this guy, but also with some common problems with the Reploids coming of the line."

Cain followed him to a computer beside the panel, him pulling up a rendered scan of the Reploid still gazing off.

"Take a look at this."

Kenta inputted a code, a small yellow glow appearing in the scan.

"Kenta, are you mad! You've just infected him with a virus!"

"Like I said, take a LOOK."

Cain stilled his tongue, and indeed observed a change happening. The glow slowly grew smaller and smaller, soon disappearing from the monitor altogether.

"Wha-what!? Impossible! There's no way he was able to disperse it that quick! And on his own!?"

"I thought the same thing when I saw it for the first time." Kenta turned to Cain.

"But so far, I've only been able to program in immunities to simple viruses and malfunctions. That's were I need your help. You can program and input functions far better than I can. If they want the perfect weapon against any of these 'Mavericks', they've got it right here! And assuming it IS a virus, the problem's already covered! But I need you to help me make that happen."

The elderly man let out a heavy sigh, returning with a look of approval.

"Well, first thing to do is to get started. I let you know when I need some coffee."

Kenta practically jumped for joy, he exiting the room to allow Cain to begin.

"Well now, I suppose you and I are going to have to get acquainted. Pleased to meet you…did Dr. Kenta give you any sort of name or label for that matter?"

The Reploid shook his head.

"Well, if you don't mind, may I assign you one? After all, I personally consider it rude to not address someone you'll work with a name."

He pondered the man's request, soon returning a nod in approval.

Cain was now pondering, sorting out any possibly fitting titles for him. His eyes wandered off to the computer readings, the numerical value of 200 continuously appearing on the screen through the several calculations it was adjusting to properly read the systems. A thought soon came to him. Yes, it was a rather good choice, but it was ultimately the Reploid's choice to make.

"How would 'Sigma' sound to you, my friend?"


	4. Chapter 3:The Hunt Begins

Note: Hello, people who loved this story. I'm sorry I took it down, but I was wanting to move to a new account and if one story stayed up on another, they'd just raise up questions and accusations of stealing (no one wants that). Also, things have been going on in my life with moving out of state (again), so I was sort of in a funk. Anyhow, I'm back, this is back, enjoy!

Characters (c) of Capcom.

Prologue: Treasures in Ruin

Chapter 3: The Hunt Begins

March 2nd 21xx

X slowed his pace, the amount of Reploids and humans alike in the streets almost making it impossible to see what was straight in front of him. It seemed almost each human he saw had some sort of mechanical companion beside them. It was rather amusing; someone actually thought that he got separated from somebody because of the crowd. In truth, the council had kept Dr. Cain busy ever since the assembling of some new organization that the doctor was now a part of. X didn't really know many, if any details about it, but he knew the purpose of it was to clear up any disturbances whenever one arose.

It was interesting to him; the Reploids around him each seemed to serve some purpose or general convenience at the least. Whether it be carrying groceries or simply conversing with their human companions. Even in the thick sea of the ever-growing crowd, many turning eyes took notice of the 'human-less' Reploid wandering the streets.

It wasn't like he had anywhere else to go. Cain was away, and unless he said anything, no scientist or factory had any need of him. In a sense, it was the first time in a while that he could truly walk around without being displayed or shown-off as some new toy. He was the same as those around him, part of them, with them.

"It feels like we're all one."

BOOM!

X immediately snapped out of his pleasant daze, the near deafening blast gaining the attention of everyone surrounding him, almost all of them taking no time to get out of there.

"IT'S OUT OF CONTROL!"

Ever so slightly through the escaping cluster of humans and Reploids, a large figure of deep blue could be seen charging forward as fast as it could possibly carry itself. The only humanoid features on it were its legs, which bore more resemblance to the standard figure of a Reploid, yet they were supporting a large, block shaped mass of metal that seemed to be almost impossible for it to even stay upright due to its size. The block itself was rounded at the top, two smaller duplicates of the same shape resting on each side of it, both complemented by gold rims.

Upon sensing the presence of many forms of life fading from its readings, it stopped running, the fleeing pedestrians and Reploids alike either slowing their pace or halt completely.

A regrettable decision, as the two rounded blocks on the machine's sides opened up, revealing two large, hollow pits embedded in both of them. Even as those gaining the sense to make their escape from the area as the low hum began to reverberate and grow in volume, it was already too late. Missiles rocketed towards the crowd, exploding upon contact and sending large shards of shrapnel crashing through glass, both of which managed to scrape the skin or slice a deep wound to almost all those present. While indeed startled by the destruction around them, X and any remaining Reploids went completely unharmed, the glass shards and pieces of missile merely making light contact with their metallic skin. He and those left immediately took on providing assistance to the injured humans, some having large blades lodged in a leg or arm. Upon lifting one of the injured onto a Reploid's shoulders, the hulking blue machine directed its attention towards him, shifting two green lights contained in a black visor to properly study him. Uneasiness rising, X steadily backed up; a bench behind him halting his already slow walking speed. It continued to observe him with its "eyes", the crunching of glass the only audible sound present in the surrounding ambience.

The two sides lifted their hoods once again, X ever so slightly inching his way to the right of him for an escape route. He never got the chance to take it as his attacker released what could best be described as a discharge of raw electricity that seemed to magnetize itself to the ground and travel towards its target in a horizontal stream or light. Now relying solely on the closest thing he had to instinct, X sprinted out of the way, the shockwave delivering its blow to the conveniently placed bench that instantly displayed the same bright sparks as its non-tangible assailant. The machine let out a low, growling hum, not bothering to let the hoods close down. X predicted as such, as the hollow pits were now stocked with the familiar explosive torpedoes yet again. Fired forward, the first barely managed to scrape the top of his blue helmet, yet its twin now in perfect alignment with his chest plate. Even though he knew (or initially thought) it to be futile, he extended his right hand outward as to provide some minimal protection for himself.

Something was odd; he felt his palm contracting itself and drawing into his arm. Though the rough estimate of a few seconds seemed to be minutes, as he concluded his hand had disappeared, both he and the blue berserker machine never could have predicted what would transpire next.

The space between him and the oncoming missile became engulfed in a bright, hot light of sea green, the source seemly to be, impossibly, from where X's hand had retracted. The blast evaporated the missile, continuing forward to its launcher. The blue machine had no time to attempt anything as the shot made direct contact with it's torso, the heat and power of it making instant work of it as whatever had managed to escape it was sent hurling to the ground as its legs were torn from its body.

X stood in awe at what had just transpired, his amazement interrupted by the loud clattering and thuds of the blue machine's feeble attempts to lift itself from the ground. He moved forward to observe the damage he had unintentionally caused to it, the first noticeable factor being that everything from the torso down was absent and replaced by long trails of sparking cords and cables. Its hums were reduced to weak trilling that were heavily impaired by static. Shifting the green "eyes" to fully visualize the approaching culprit, it became more desperate in its attempts to lift itself. X now took the time to glance at his absent hand, his awe reinstated by seeing it having been replaced by a medium sized socket resembling the head of a gun barrel. Taking notice that the sight of it made the incapacitated machine even more desperate to either back away or attempt another attack, he held the appendage behind his back away from its sight, its frantic movements soon dying down. Kneeling down to its eye level, the machine's "eyes" grew dim and small, creating the illusion of the struggle to keep them "open". Perhaps, maybe it was actually so. It began humming again, yet it was far softer and at a lower volume, X assuming so due to either its former aggression gone, or all that it could muster in its state.

Even though it indeed forced him (though he was unaware of how it was possible) to bring it down, the blue Reploid could not stop the rising sense of sympathy for the machine, of which was steadily becoming weaker and weaker. The sight of it was becoming more and more disheartening, where X extended his free (and hand-equipped), arm to it. Though it was lacking in any upper appendages to take it, the machine did indeed move to it, seemly sensing that his gesture wasn't hostile.

"What are you doing!? MOVE!"

Silence was broken between the two, X not even able to predict the second large mass charging towards him. What seemed to resemble something akin to a large bird threw himself against the much smaller in girth Reploid, both of them rolling over each other until both lay still on the concrete. The machine had obviously taken notice of this, it beginning to slowly attempt to drag itself to them. X's "rescuer" opened his large beak, a large, clear crystal-like pellet being expelled from his throat. It splattered on the ground behind the machine, seemly missing its target completely, yet as it tried to edge itself closer, it found itself now completely immobile and almost entrenched in that spot. It wasn't until further inspection that it found the exposed trails of cables and wires had become frozen to the ground. It was also the last thing the machine consciously saw.

As if just appearing at that very moment, a great mass of energy, red and flaring, tore through what remained of the machine, its internal system dissolved and blown away along with most of its chest cavity. With whatever amount of energy it could salvage, the green "eyes" shifted towards X, a low hum escaping it before it let itself plummet to the ground, the "eyes" fading out of the black visor, closing themselves forever.

"I'm impressed."

Both X and his bizarre "rescuer" looked up to see another Reploid, his shadow casting over the both of them. His chin was large and defined, irises of blue encompassing the area where whites would be, and a solitary, spherical orb of ruby crystal lay in the center of his bald forehead. His voice, while deep and bearing a slight gruffness, echoed an authority and commanded respect from whomever was listening.

"A blast that powerful couldn't have come from any 'off the runway' Reploid. And I don't remember ever seeing you in the initiation. Would you happen to be a new recruit?"

"Recruit? For what?"

The bird rolled his large eyes. "Aw, forget it Commander! This kid doesn't know a thing you're talking about!"

The larger Reploid knelt down, taking X's hand into his, thus urging him to lift himself up, yet his eyes drifted to the destroyed blue machine.

"I…I don't understand."

"Pardon?"

His cheeks flushed upon the realization he had been heard. The bird scoffed at his statement.

"What are you so upset about? It can't be because of that thing!"

X nodded in response, though his comment brought forth more embarrassment.

"That thing trashed this place like no tomorrow! If anything, kid, give yourself at least a small pat on the back for taking it down!"

"I know that, but was it really necessary to shoot it down? Both its legs were blown off, and it's not like it could maneuver itself on those wires!"

"Did you forget where that thing has its stuff stored? It didn't need its legs to cause anymore damage, cause it sure didn't have a problem doing it without any arms!"

"Penguin, enough." The larger Reploid commanded, the bird grumbling to himself.

"He IS right though. The Gun Volts have become rather easy targets for the virus."

"Virus?"

"Ah, yes. It's…"

"Commander Sigma, sir!"

Turning around, both of them saw two Reploids sprinting towards them, both whom bore armor with resemblance to X's, only with a defined arch on the fore helmet, and an angular shoulder plate with a yellow diamond resting in a sort of formation made by orange wings, of which bore more resemblance to a simple triangle. Upon stopping, the two instantly took notice to the nearly destroyed body of the fallen Gun Volt.

"I see the threat's been taken care of."

"Well done, sir!"

"Don't give me all the credit. It was this one here that wore it down before I got here." he replied, placing his large hand on X's shoulder.

"Ahem!" he turned back to see the disgruntled bird.

"And Chill Penguin provided well appreciated assistance as well." his scowl softened, he dusting of his knuckles against his chest in pride.

"Well, good job…sir." one of them said.

The other went over to his commander and the blue Reploid.

"And who is this that we owe gratitude towards as well?"

"Oh, I'm…"

"X!"

Hurried taps echoed against the pavement, his legs more than often having to maneuver over the large pieces of rubble littering the area. He was at least permitted to just run over the glass.

"Dr. Cain, sir!" Sigma made his way towards him, the rest of his company and X following not far behind.

It wasn't that great a distance as they all soon surrounded his hunched over body, gasping for breath.

"*huff* X…good *huff* to see…*huff* you're okay. I-I thought for sure that… *huff* that you might've been…" he managed to pull himself up, Sigma taking him by the shoulder. "Ah, Sigma. Heh, a man my age …has no business sprinting… five miles an hour. If Roll has seen that… I'd never hear the end of it…what with blood pressure…"

"Doctor?"

"Ah, so sorry. Yes, Sigma?"

"I…" he looked back to the blue Reploid now engaged in conversation with the two new arrivals. "…I would like a word with you. As soon as possible would be best."

XXX

X rose from the chair upon hearing the door open, he allowing himself in to see Dr. Cain and Sigma stationed by what appeared to be a control panel littered with multi-colored buttons and switches.

" You wanted to see me, Doctor?"

"Ah, hello." He lifted himself from the chair. "Well, I'll leave you to your business." He told the larger Reploid before making his exit.

As if on cue, he made his way over towards X, extending a hand.

" I don't believe we've been properly acquainted, young sir. I am Sigma, commander of the Maverick Hunters."

X took ahold of his hand; his grip increasing as he felt the shock emitted from the larger one's strength as he began to shake his.

" I'm X. But, my full name's…"

"Megaman X. Dr. Cain took the liberty to fill me in on the details." He made his way over back over to the control panel, X following suit.

He was greeted with a flat, silver surface littered with possibly a hundred or so buttons in various sizes and colors. To the right of them rested three rows of switches, six in each one counting vertically. Sigma kept his eyes looking downward, prodding and flicking until he finally ceased and rested his hands on his thighs.

A CLICK almost like something had been unlocked gave X a slight jump, yet it soon was put aside for a now growing burst of curiosity. In a squared-out piece of the wall in front of the panel lifted up its disguise, revealing a clear window into the hidden room ahead of them. Even from the limited view the window provided, it was large and well lit, the dark metal lining the walls making rather bright reflections. Judging from the height the two of them were at, X estimated that the room was around basement level compared to the rest of the area as the room's floor reached far below than the room they were currently in.

Sigma turned to him. "If you wouldn't mind, X, I would like for you to do me a favor."

"Favor?"

"Don't worry, it's nothing too major. Would you mind going down into the training room?" To the left of the two was a door that almost perfectly camouflaged into the wall, to what X assumed led to the room below.

Upon gently tugging on the handle, the door steadily creaked open to a narrow flight of stairs. His feet met the flat surface of the room, the small thuds echoing throughout the perimeter. Sigma flipped a switch on the high-left, and the almost blinding light from above began to dim to the point where it was nothing but a light hue.

CLINK!

X shifted his view to the source of the sudden sound, a small, round sphere resting on the floor. It was soon followed by another, then another, a small group of them collecting on the floor. Looking to the southern wall, he could see that they were originating from various small slots exporting them out. Another switch from above was flipped, the spheres now beginning to clutch and tighten into a ball, possibly by magnetism, X thought. He stepped back in shock as the clutch levitated of the ground, small lights from inside them spreading out and encompassing the space around them, yet only specific areas. It soon dawned on him that the lights were forming an image. He stepped back further upon the completion of that image; ahead of him "stood" a perfect holographic replica of the machine he had just encountered. Another switch moved to the will of Sigma's finger, and the replica began to advance on its company…

RRR

"…and then he shot its legs off?!"

Cain nodded, his mug filled with steaming, fresh-brewed coffee (upon request) being brought to his lips to then rest on the surface of the small table.

" That's what Sigma reported. And even still if no one was there to see it; I doubt that Gun Volt was willing to sacrifice the only thing it had to walk with."

As he inhaled to nullify the overwhelming warmth in his throat, Roll kept up the conversation all the while organizing and sorting out a freshly washed batch of clothes.

" Well, Doctor, if I may ask, were you not aware of him having such a thing at his disposal?"

The old man ears perked up, he twisting his upper half to face her from the couch. "The scans showed that he had a buster cannon already equipped, but it looks like he's either never known it was there or had no need to use it until now."

She returned to the laundry upon seeing him turn back from her.

"Yes…" she thought, "No need to use it…at least he CAN be more than what he thought."

" Yet he apparently wasn't responsible for terminating it."

" What? How so?"

" Chill Penguin and Sigma had to take it down. From what I was told, X…he seemed to be attempting to become friendly with it."

The female Reploid halted in her folding and stacking, her attention now drawn completely in what started as idle conversation.

"Almost as if...he pitied it."

XXX

He was flung back against the wall by the discharge of the spheres composing of the holographic image, soon finding himself leaping out of the way of the charging image as soon as he got back on his feet. The scene accomplished nothing for Sigma but to grow incomprehensible puzzlement.

"Why doesn't he fire?"

He rose from the control panel, a switch flipped, paralyzing the hologram's movement and locking it in a charging stance. X allowed his body slight relaxation, his focus now drawn to what could possibly have compelled his observer to stop his semi-nonexistent attacker. He soon received his answer upon hearing his voice fill the chamber.

"X, not to imply any displaced confidence, but why don't you fire at the target?"

It now dawned on him the purpose of him being placed in this room. How could he answer him though? Even he himself didn't fully comprehend how his arm managed such a transformation, nor its now discovered power.

"To be honest, this is the first time it's ever happened, sir. I…"

"You mean to say you don't know how?"

A heavy sigh escaped him; his head now hanging low. "Y-yes…"

The both of them sat in silence, X now beginning to mentally prepare himself for a slew of insults, or the possibility of being quite literally thrown out of the area altogether by the towering Reploid above him. Nothing. Nothing except the encompassing silence was active in the whole area. That was until a small CLICK from the deck above caught X's attention, it quickly being swallowed by the quiet.

A burning urge formed in the back of his head, coaxing and almost pleading for him to direct his sight towards that direction. His obedience proved to be vital.

The holographic Gun Volt held together by the floating spheres had once again regained movement, now resuming its collision course with its target. His panic began to rise; there would be little to no time to move himself out of its way.

"Unless…"

Upon sensing that the distance was at an acceptable range, the spheres released a discharge of hot, white electricity that struck X directly in the chest, sending him flying to the floor clutching the area with audible moans of pain. He steadily turned his head to witness the image giving a light chuckle at its apparent accomplishment. He paused his groaning, the familiar sensation coming to him again. A glance down at his left arm confirmed his suspicions. Shifting himself on his back, the holographic Gun Volt was once again charging at his laying form, the lack of distance to travel encouraging it to increase its speed. Positioning his arm forward, X felt a small release from inside him, that sensation traveling up his extended appendage and finding freedom out of the cannon's tip. The sphere of energy was considerably smaller than what he witnessed before; it being similar in size to a baseball and consumed in a hot, yellow glow. Its speed was enough to compromise for its size as it blasted through a small clutch of the spheres, hurling them to the ground. The Gun Volt image then began limping towards him, the loss of those select few serving to handicap its movement. This new development would only deliver its total incapacitation as X was now continuously shooting yellow blasts at the collection of spheres, more and more falling to the ground until the Gun Volt's image couldn't be kept stable and dissipated, leading to the last clutch joining the rest of its fallen members.

"So it was done out of survival."

"What?"

The door opened, the Reploid of rather lengthy height descended from the area above to meet his subject of study, soon standing above him literally.

"Your realization of danger allowed you to release your energy subconsciously."

X gazed at his still handless arm, still caught in the awe that he even possessed such a device as this. It was now all the more fascinating…and frightening.

"You seem surprised. I suppose I would be too if I was in your position." The tall Reploid then took ahold of his arm, studying the spherical forearm and its cannon.

"Something like this would do everyone good."

"Excuse me?"

"Though you'd need some work in control…" a quick glance at the blue Reploid's features, "…and aggression, something like this could be rather useful in battle."

"Battle!?" X pried his arm from Sigma's grasp, now clenching it in his own.

"Sigma, er, Sir…with all due respect, I wasn't aware that this was something of an orientation…"

"It's not. Your capability shone through earlier with the Gun Volt."

His mind drifted once again to the image of the massive machine. How he unintentionally incapacitated it, it then helpless before him…clinging to life that was soon stripped from it.

"You regret shooting it down?"

He remained silent.

"More and more Reploids are going berserk, or turning 'Maverick' if you will."

"Maverick?"

"Rebelling against their functions or orders. It usually always ends in attempts in the possibility of serious injury for anyone unlucky enough to be near them. I assume you're familiar with the incident with a local excavation crew?"

He nodded in response, his thoughts now migrating to the display of horror on Dr. Cain's aged face.

"But isn't it rather strange that they would change behavior so radically? It doesn't seem like something that just happens overnight."

"Well, that's the second reason for this organization's existence. There's been evidence found in some of these Reploids that point to the existence of a virus."

"A virus? What sort of virus?"

"It's currently unknown, but whatever it is, it corrupts the system beyond repair and rewrites their programs completely. And if you're curious, that Gun Volt was found to have possessed it in its final stages."

Sigma placed his large hand on X's shoulder, almost entirely encompassing it.

"But if we are able to stop those that are infected early enough, it may be possible that the virus could be compromised, and contained to prevent others from becoming infected. So yes, you can use this power to save them."

His green irises focused on his buster, his ivory hand being allowed to escape its cannon to take its place back on his arm. He then turned his gaze to the Reploid above him.

"The orientation is done. Whether you wish to or not, that is for you to decide."

RRR

"You've become awfully quiet."

Roll's handful of laundry, now folded and sorted, had their journey to the dresser interrupted by Cain's observation. She didn't turn to face him.

"Is it bothering you, sir?"

"No. But something's definitely bothering you."

She let her hands fall to the side, her head lowering with her back still facing Cain.

He sighed. "Roll, what's wrong?"

The Reploid shifted her body to face him, a small yet dismal frown engraved on her lips. He rose to go to her, giving his company a reassuring smile amongst the white fibers of his beard.

"You know well that you don't have to be hiding anything from me."

A long, drawn out sigh exhaled from her lips, her expression not faltering for a second.

"Sir, could you say that…you're satisfied with the quality of work I do?"

His puzzlement grew. "Well, of course! You're excellent at everything you do."

"Even if its just household chores and cleaning?"

"Roll, what are you talking about?"

"Is that enough for you?! Because…" she lowered her head. "…because I don't know if it is…"

Realization hit him instantaneously. "Oh. So you don't think you're doing a good enough job…"

"And being with these new branches being thrust off the line with the latest programs…I'm sorry, sir…but there probably won't be any use for me he-"

"Enough."

She stilled her tongue on his order, though rather not entirely by her own will, and felt his thin fingers wrapping themselves around her spherical joint of a shoulder. She turned to meet what she expected to be a stern gaze, yet only met one of comforting warmth.

"Now, what I want to know is whatever gave you that ridiculous idea. Keep in mind who decided to fix you up and transfer your data to a new body?"

Roll still kept silent, yet her gaze was not shifted from her addresser.

"And who, while not as enormous of a contribution, helped to pave the way for those new branches?"

She nodded to him.

"And who is one of the most dedicated, hardworking, and caring beings I have had the pleasure of meeting?"

That caught her off guard. He gently turned her body around so she could properly face him, the sincerity in his eyes never leaving.

"I'm the one who decided to take you out of that basement, and as far as I'm concerned, whether you're seen as useful or not, you aren't going anywhere unless its your decision and yours alone."

Her lips made decent effort to curl slightly, though Cain had left her somewhat breathless.

"Th-thank you…sir. I…"

From an unseen source, a loud, almost deafening screech of a siren interrupted them and from the new sounds of metal pounding on the floor, everyone else as well. Cain abandoned his company to observe the commotion occurring outside of his room. A large crowd was making its way hurriedly down the hallway, whatever had called them there appeared to be extremely urgent. Through the collective of voices and shouts, he could faintly make out some sort of conversation.

"So, what do you think it is? Another renegade Mechaniloid?"

"Don't know. From the sound of what happened to the Gamma unit not too long ago…it could be you know who…"


	5. Chapter 4: Red Infection

Note: Hello, people who loved this story. I'm sorry I took it down, but I was wanting to move to a new account and if one story stayed up on another, they'd just raise up questions and accusations of stealing (no one wants that). Also, things have been going on in my life with moving out of state (again), so I was sort of in a funk. Anyhow, I'm back, this is back, enjoy!

Characters (c) of Capcom.

Chapter 4: Red Infection

The near deafening screech caught both X and Sigma's attention immediately, the larger of the two bolting out the door into the growing crowd, now parting for their commander.

X followed behind, yet the sea of Reploids now flooding the hallways closed off his exit route, Sigma now, he assumed, being too far ahead to even catch.

"Excuse me, wait!"

His cry fell on a multitude of deaf ears, not one minding his confusion.

Seeing he wouldn't be answered, his ceased in attempting to receive them from the crowd, it dispersing and shrinking as soon as it swarmed the hall, until it was nearly non-existent.

Feeling safe, he made his exit out of the room, still somewhat in awe of the multitude of voices and pounding against the tiles below devolved into the quiet echoes of those few who remained.

"So it was you who he's been cooped up with all day."

Turning around, X initially found no one; no one except a growing shadow against the wall bending itself against the corner. He was soon greeted with its owner, the temptation to retreat back into the room he was so anxious to exit beforehand growing, yet he fought with himself to not even consider something he deemed ridiculous.

The figure's armor mainly consisted of parts in a deep violet. His helmet that concealed his face, the shoulder pauldrons lines with a golden lining, his broad chest, and boots also with golden lining presented him in a presentable, yet almost foreboding manner. Curiously, the left pauldrons had two prongs set in the center, made to possibly lock and hold something in place.

"Funny." The figure moved forward, taking X's arm in his grip roughly.

"Wh-what are you doing?"

"Your weapons…show me."

"Why? I don't even know who you are."

"What's wrong? You can't? I thought it was a hunter's first instinct to draw their weapon for any occasion. Or, is it because you won't?"

X's tension was gradually increasing; this stranger prodding and invading his privacy only increased his want to leave the area as soon as possible. What reason was he even doing this for? Was he trying to anger him enough to get him to draw his newly discovered buster on him? The thought itself frightened him, along with the reminiscence of the sudden burst and loss of control, along with the departed Gun Volt.

"Vile!"

Both heads turned, the culprit for breaking the tense air standing at the end of the hall, yet began making his way forward when he was convinced he had their attention. Walking forward was in humanoid shape, yet coming closer; both could distinguish his facial features to be that of a bird, an eagle or hawk of some kind. Large wings were folded inward behind him, yet they undoubtedly would be unable to fit in the space available to him to spread them out. His armor consisted of a harmony of indigo and purple, his talons crafted to match the species his features mimicked. The violet figure released his hold on X's arm, snarling at the realization of the bird Reploid's presence.

"Storm Eagle. Weren't you and your 'nest' called to deal with a renegade Mechaniloid downtown?"

The bird's eyes furrowed into a glare. "Yes. Along with the 17th Elite unit. That means you, Vile. Or do I need to remind you that you're currently on probation because of last week's incident?"

Vile left X and Eagle, walking down the hallway and visibly irritated.

Eagle came forward. "I'm sorry about that. He should at least have the courtesy to not treat new recruits so harshly."

"Oh, I'm not really one." X stuttered out. "Not yet anyway…"

"Really? Well, from what I've heard from Commander Sigma, you seemed to catch everyone back at the strip district by surprise. That sort of power would be of great help."

Reminding himself that he was pressed for time, Eagle took his leave, X somewhat flustered and awed by the large bird.

'This power would be of great help, huh? Everyone's telling me that…but why do I feel that it may be the exact opposite?'

XXX

"So, you ARE joining?"

X mentally groaned to himself. "I said I'd consider it. It's not a definite yes."

"Well, I guess you'd be a little unsure about it. After all, it isn't everyday that Sigma so quickly finds someone he's interested in." Dr. Cain took another sip of his tea. "Of course, there's been that one Reploid he's been trying to find…"

"Hmm? What Reploid?"

"Well, I don't know the exact details, but…"

Roll stood in the doorway to her small room, hidden in the shadows cast by the oncoming night and listening in to their conversation. She wasn't entirely paying attention to what they were discussing, as she was caught once again by the fact that he had been able to snag a possible position that, not that she had high interest in, but would never even be given the chance. She knew this from the beginning, yet that made her despise the situation even more, and not just with X's possible membership. She couldn't do anything outside of being Cain's helper around the office…and maid. It felt very petty and foolish to feel such burning envy, she thought, yet she couldn't help not to in comparing each other.

'If I were you, I'd take it. At least you HAVE an option whether to or not though.'

"MOVE IT!"

"COMING THROUGH!"

All three's attention shifted to the voices and growing commotion going on outside of Cain's office. The elderly man opened the door to see a crowd of nurses rushing down the hallway, a few hunters running alongside them. One of which quickly pushed a gurney past the three, none of them quite getting a good enough look at its occupant. All expect the bright shade of red.

"Excuse me?!" Cain shouted, one stray Reploid coming out of the swarm towards him.

"Yes, Dr. Cain?"

"What's going on? Who was that just now?"

"We finally got him, sir!" he said, he quickly returning to join the crowd.

Cain's eagerness instantly died, his eyes now searching for someone else.

"Where is Sigma?"

Another departure from the large group answered him, this time a med-bot dressed in sea green and brunette hair curling up on her jawline.

"In the infirmary. A severed arm and massive fluid loss, but he's very much alive."

As Cain prodded and continued to try and receive any more information about what had transpired, both Reploids behind him exchanged glances with each other, they able to clearly read the other's uncertainty about the situation as well.

XXX

While indeed he had been made specifically for situations such as this, it still was a great surprise to everyone how quickly Sigma had recovered from his previous scuffle. If anything, after his arm was reattached and fluids refilled, X remembered hearing from Cain that he seemed more energized than before. Sigma appeared to be attracting attention these days, especially regarding the Reploid that had put him in the infirmary. Though he had mainly kept himself away from anything related to the Maverick Hunter agenda, as he only came to know that they existed, from the talk everyone surrounding him was sharing, this 'Red Maverick' sounded immensely dangerous. In fact, the low number of class A and S hunters, as someone passed onto him, was due to this Maverick seemly taking them all out.

Of course, as commander, Sigma's primary goal for a time was to find and 'retire' (though X felt discomfort in using such a term) whoever was doing it. Now that Maverick had been delivered to their doorstep. While indeed uninformed about the situation, and uncertain if the information he received was true or an extravagant exaggeration, he couldn't help but be curious about this Reploid's fate.

"I want that Maverick taken and studied. Secure him, remove his weapons, do whatever you need to so he's contained! But treat his wounds. He MUST be kept alive."

Suffice to say; almost everyone had assumed that he had gone insane. Immediate protests came from the select few chosen to accompany him, yet all of it was either ignored or overruled. Once it had been proven that the Red Maverick had been imprisoned and unarmed, which included removing his buster's power source in a separate operation in the infirmary, only gossip and murmurs of concern were heard. Looking down from his high perch, X could have complete certainty of one thing: the new prisoner probably had no idea how popular he was already.

"Are you planning to stay there all day?"

The blue Reploid shifted his head to see Roll standing beside him, broom in hand.

"Even though Dr. Cain insists that he's fine with you wandering around wherever you want, he still wants me to check on you."

He gave her a small, reassuring smile as if to say that there was nothing to worry about, only to find her joining in beside him. She quickly discovered why he had been situated at this spot for as long as he had.

The 'Red Maverick' was beneath them, contained and stuck in a holding cell, treading and walking around in circles around as if he was desperate for some activity to relieve him of his presumed boredom.

His head was adorned with a red and white helmet, the red portion curving under a clear, blue crystal and arching back like a cat's ears (or at least that's what Roll thought them to be like in her mind). His shoulders were white and naked of any protection, yet the right shoulder bore something of a tattoo-like mark; two violet streaks linked by a yellow symbol that looked like a shine of light that was trying to be captured in a two-dimensional shape. His chest was coated in the same red as his helmet, two spherical, green spheres serving as pectorals, ending near the area where the white spheres serving as his shoulders ended. Two diamond shaped plates served as making where his knee joints were, Roll silently comparing them to her own, and red boots with a white end on each continued to pitter-patter against the floor. The most telltale feature, however, was a long tail of blonde hair that exited out the lower back of his helmet. It didn't just reach past his shoulders or back, it was nearly gracing itself across the floor! Both Reploids found their attention drawn to this aspect, Roll inwardly studying and comparing it to her own.

Along with his curiosity for whom this individual was, X's pondering mind also questioned whether or not he was even aware that there were two sets of eyes currently spying on him, and then came the scenario of if he did, what would his reaction be?

"You seem to like looking at him." His company commented, breaking his thought yet again.

"I guess I can't help but wonder who he is. I mean, from what everyone else has been saying, I should be wary…" his eyes didn't leave the cell, its occupant all the more reminding X of a corned, scared animal that had been trapped. "I can't help but feel that there's something that's missing. If he's as dangerous and violent as everyone is saying, why isn't he trying to escape?"

Roll was rendered silent, her eyes locked onto the captive intensively now. Her aqua irises catching and recording every noticeable detail, piecing a mental picture to remember him by…and then she backed away.

"Well, he better not think of trying anything now." Roll shifted herself away from the window allowing view to what was below, making her way away from it and X entirely.

"Are you alright?" he inquired, immediately sensing a change in her tone.

"Y-yeah. I just remembered I was coming down here because of a shortcut to Dr. Cain's office. Please, excuse me."

She quickly scampered down the hall, soon leaving X's sight entirely. Now his curiosity was becoming torn between the base's newest occupant and his acquaintance's sudden change in behavior. Pondering it further, he could've sworn he had heard her quiver somewhat in her speech, almost as if she had just realized she should have been cautious of something. She had become afraid, but why of this Reploid that neither she nor he had ever laid eyes on before? The possibility of her and he sharing a past connection didn't dawn on him either, as Roll wasn't ever seen outside the base, aside running errands for Dr. Cain. Besides, given what he had heard of this Reploid's history, if he had run into her, it would be far from an isolated incident given how Cain seemed to dote on the both of them.

Going back to his observation, he was surprised to see another figure had intruded into the Reploid's cell; the large eagle from yesterday had come and was leading him out. From above, X silently followed suit, both of them exiting the holding area altogether and disappearing from his sight entirely.

XXX

"You should consider yourself incredibly lucky that, though the reason escapes me, Commander Sigma has ordered you to be kept alive. But at the time, that means until you give a confession that actually makes sense-"

"And I've told you for the umpteenth time, I don't remember anything you people are saying happened!"

X halted his speed at hearing the conversation, as it must've been rather intense if he could hear it all the way from the end of the hall. The door swung open, wit Storm Eagle and another Reploid he didn't recognize exiting the room. He was modeled after a bird, X could distinctly tell, yet his neck was greatly extended compared to Eagle's (despite this, they were both roughly the same height), and his armor consisted of yellow and orange, mainly on the upper region while his shoulders and everything from the knees down were donned in blue. Lining his shoulder joints and extending to his elbows and knees were what appeared to be sharp, silver knives, presenting a sense of agility and speed that he very well could have been capable of.

"I don't get it." The long-necked bird sighed, his hand resting on his temple with his long beak almost touching his palm. "How can someone NOT remember putting nearly half of the A and S class hunters out of commission in the span of just a few months? I say he's lying."

"Memory scans show that data's missing from that period of time, so it is possible that the information is either deleted or encrypted, yet it doesn't change the fact that he matches the description of that Maverick AND he attacked the Commander." Eagle replied, his partner not displaying any relief from his confusion.

His eyes having shifted for a moment, Eagle had noticed X listening in from around the corner.

"Would you care to express your opinion on the matter?"

"Oh, no! Uh, I mean, well, I didn't mean to eavesdrop. I was just walking and heard you and-"

Eagle's hand rose to display his open palm, X recognizing the cue and silencing his fumbling. "No harm done. It seems our new arrival's attracting all kinds of attention."

"ATTENTION! ALL 7TH AIR CALVARY UNIT MEMBERS ARE TO REPORT TO DOWNTOWN ABEL CITY!"

The long-necked bird gave Eagle a confident smirk. "Well, I guess it's time to remind everyone why I'm called, 'Overdrive'!"

Before either Eagle or X could get a word in, he quite literally zoomed past them in a sprint, nearly knocking the blue Reploid off his feet.

"Ostrich!" Eagle called, soon rushing in the same direction as his recently departed company, yet stopped momentarily to turn to X. "Sorry, but duty calls. I'll see you later." He turned the corner; leaving X alone, save for the occupant contained in the room he stood by.

RRR

Shopping list and money in hand, Roll hurried along towards Cain's office at a steady pace, her features wracked with disappointment. He hadn't asked her to pick up much, yet because of some sort of issue with something going on downtown (she hadn't really gotten all the details), the area was sealed off and any outside admittance was prohibited. He wouldn't think twice about it, she knew, yet the familiar probing and stabs had taken this setback to come back and haunt her.

'Lovely. I try to be useful…I TRY please him, and it seems that everything else around me tries to stop me!'

Through her continuous self-battering and complaining, amongst her own frustration, rose a voice that she had not heard before.

'Why do you continue to ignore all these clues?'

Roll stopped, her long ponytail no longer in the air and forced to recline itself on her neck and upper back. Had that just happened?

'I'm not ignoring anything! What clues are you even talking about?'

'You're the one that keeps thinking that the role of being "housekeeper" isn't as appealing as it was. Maybe this is another sign you're going to get your wish.'

'What wish? I-I love serving Dr. Cain! He rebuilt me!'

'To do what? To do what your "previous" self had done all that time? Time that you can't even remember? Time that's long gone?'

She couldn't comprehend any part of what was happening. Why would she be dissatisfied with what was in her programming? Better yet, why would these thoughts be in such contrast to her duties? She had been made for human service; at least she believed so. She believed so, yet why couldn't she convince herself fully that it was true?

"How are you, Sigma?"

That was Cain's voice! Upon hearing it, Roll could estimate that she wasn't too far from his location. Another voice spoke in response.

"So far, I've been feeling normal, and yet…"

She moved in closer, her steps quiet and subtle. The ongoing conversation could be heard clearly from where she had been, so she positioned herself at the wall's corner, parallel from the area she could pinpoint where the voices were originating. Moving around to the opposite wall, she came upon a slightly open door, the two plates closed, yet not tight enough to keep sound contained. Though they were designed with that function in mind, she felt it rather strange that the Doctor would be so casual in keeping what she presumed to be an important conversation, private. She then began to scold herself for her performing such an intrusion, yet a nag urged her onward. An unconscious thirst that, while unfamiliar to her, she felt desperate to quench.

"…and while the scans are showing no problem, I have been having these brief 'episodes'…"

"I see. Is this causing you to, say, lose focus or concentration?"

"No, yet I begin to feel rather…irritable. There's no trigger for the anger or tension either, it just comes."

Roll inched closer, her fingers gently prying one of the slates back slightly. Hearing wasn't enough for her anymore; she had to see. From the small slit opening she had formed, she could confirm that the area was most likely another area of the Med-Bay. Stationed at a capsule and sat up was a rather large, bald Reploid conversing with Cain, who reclined in a chair, positioned by the capsule. A Reploid came to the both of them; her armor a sea green and short bob cut curling under her chin. Her helmet a rounded cube shape with a silver visor resting above her eyes, and first-aid pack strapped to her shoulder identified her as part of the medical staff.

"Well, until we can identify it as a virus, I don't know that there's any procedure that can be done. But until then…" she made her way over out of Roll's view, yet it didn't take long for her to return. In her hand rested a bundle of what appeared to be small capsules with a violet color. "Here you go. Until it's identified, these will do. It basically just clears out any possible junk data or potentially dangerous material that's gotten in there. It should keep whatever you got at bay."

XXX

"Yes, I can see you."

X leapt away from the door, his back firmly up against the wall and out of sight from the glass square in the door.

"What's your problem? I'm not biting. I can't even if I wanted to."

Drawn in by the uncertain, yet proposed safety, X inched forward to peer through the glass porthole to see that he was correct. The Red Reploid's arms were secured by a pair of cuffs that held his wrists close and behind the head of the chair, and his ankles bound in a similar fashion, only with cables instead.

"You curious about him, too?"

The blue Reploids swiftly turned his head to be met with the form of a humanized model, akin to himself, garbed in navy armor with his mid-sections in between each of them a dull grey, the broad shoulder plate on the right etched with the Hunter's logo.

"Oh, no! I was just-"

"Save it. Everyone's been, so there's no harm in saying so." Studying him further, the Hunter's eyes lit up. "Hey, aren't you the one with Commander Sigma in the training area yesterday?"

X returned his question with a smile, yet he was internally groaning. "Yeah, that's me. So, what are you doing here?"

"Guard duty. Somebody's got to watch him." he replied, his hand reaching towards the coded lock and inputting the code needed to unlock it. "You want to come?"

"What? But, I'm not even-"

"I know you're technically not a Hunter, but if Commander Sigma trusts you, so do I. Who knows? Maybe a new face might get him to open up."

The knob turning and outside air being allowed entrance, X and the Guard went through the door to be faced with the occupant presenting both of them with two distinctive stares; he openly presented his annoyance and contempt upon seeing the navy Reploid enter first, yet his eyes softened and widened as soon as he caught sight of X, changing to an almost youthful sense of curiosity.

The room once again became enveloped in silence for a few good minutes, nothing short of a syllable coming out of either of the three. The Red Reploid kept his eyes downward and the Guard continued to keep him under his observation. X's eyes continued to drift in-between the two, questions from earlier regarding the prisoner's reason for holding slipping back into his mind.

"What's up? You look like you have something on your mind."

X brought himself out of his daze upon hearing the outward observation about his state of mind being made.

"Well, go ahead. Spit it out."

"Quiet." The Guard hushed. "You seemed content before to keep up your 'right to remain silent'."

"I wasn't aware that you don't allow your 'captives' to ask simple questions."

"Captives!? You tried to terminate the Commander and had ALREADY destroyed almost the entire Gamma unit! Consider yourself INCREDIBLY lucky that the Commander doesn't intend on putting you down!"

"ALL RANK A HUNTERS REQUESTED TO REPORT TO CONTROL CENTER FOR MISSION BRIEFING!"

The Guard looked to X, not entirely certain, yet anticipating what he had been dreading.

"You really want ME to watch him?"

"No, but just to stay here until my replacement takes over." He began to make his way out of the room.

"But-" X pleaded, his left hand clasping his right, forearm his eyes looking back to the Red Reploid for a few brief seconds before turning back. "I don't think I should-"

His tongue wasn't quick enough; the door was once again shut and locked, he soon having to swallow the fact that he was alone with their prisoner.

Moments of silence ebbed away into minutes, the blue Reploid only allowing himself momentary glances at his company.

"You STILL look like you want to say something."

X didn't reply.

"Well, we're alone, so come out with it. Say it."

"I'm…well, I'm curious. Why haven't there hasn't been any order to terminate you?"

"Oh, that?" he leaned back as far as he could in the chair, the tightness around his wrists reminding him of the cuffs. "From what I've heard, the guy who runs this whole operation wanted to take a closer look at me. See what makes me 'tick'".

X took the empty seat, now captivated by his unfolding tale.

"I heard it slip that they didn't find anything, and being that apparently their 'commander's word is law, I have to live the next few thousand years tied to a chair. Or at least until they get tired of keeping me here."

"So…until you confess to what's been reported, they won't let you go?"

"Well, that bird earlier told me that being the scans for any viruses came out clean, and how besides what their 'commander' says I did, there's not a trace of evidence of any other incidents…"

X leaned in closer. "And?"

"And perhaps, with the okay from his commander, there might be a place for me here. But that just proves he's a complete idiot."

"Why? I would think that'd be great news."

"Oh, sure! They keep me hostage, tied to a chair, rant and lecture me on all this stuff that I can't even remember, THEN decide that maybe I could join their little club of theirs." He huffed, relaxing a bit because of the building strain in his wrists.

While his stance on Eagle's offer differed drastically, X's empathy couldn't be quenched. Yet the possibility of the Reploid's fate stirred his worries up; if Sigma eventually was able to overpower him before, how much easier would it be to do it while he was restrained and even more subdued? A sigh escaped from him. He didn't know if this attempt would be fruitless or not, yet if he did nothing, than he knew that his guilt would be far worse.

"Sorry, I've been rude. What's you name?" he asked, giving a small smile.

The Red Reploid was silent for a few moments before answering. "Zero. It's one of the few things I DO remember."

"Okay. Well, Zero, you might not think so, but I think-"

"No."

"You didn't even let me finish!"

"I know what you're going to say, and the answer's no!"

"Why not? You have an opportunity to get out of this prison, why not take it?"

"So I can go from being in here to being their little attack dog? No thank you!"

"It's not about that!"

Zero's eyes grew wider upon the seemly calm Reploid's outburst at his consistent refusal. Seeing this, X immediately forced himself to calm down.

"It's not about that. Look, you said that Commander Sigma has given orders to not have you terminated. That's good. And you've also said that because of your surprisingly clean record, he might also consider allowing you to become a Maverick Hunter. That's VERY good. But unless you see that, then I don't know how much longer you'll be able to enjoy your little room."

"You said it yourself: he's given orders to not have me killed."

"For now. But please, trust me on this." He leaned in closer. "If any Reploid is the least suspected to be dangerous, it's either confinement or immediate termination. Believe me…" his words got caught in his throat, images of the recently deceased Gun Volt coming to mind. "I've seen it. It's their job, but they won't discern between those they've known, and those that they've been order to take down. You're in the latter category right now, and you've been given the chance to get out. You need to take it while you still can."

Zero had no words, both stunned and confused at this stranger's conviction to get him to become a member of the establishment that had been holding him prisoner.

"Why does this matter to you so much? Or are you just an enormous fan of theirs?"

"I'm not a fan nor am I a member. I don't even know if I will join or not. All I'm trying to do is save your life."

A knock on the door drew both of their attention, a Reploid with an aqua helmet and armor with a square, green crystal embedded in the center of the rim was waiting from behind the glass.

"Is everything alright in there? I'm supposed to be on guard duty."

"Oh, sure! Come on in!"

He opened the door, X making his exit yet not without giving one last look at the Reploid stationed in the chair. "Think about it, please."

The guard shut the door and sat himself in the chair previously occupied by Zero's former company. He had expected the same silent treatment that was given to the former Reploid assigned in guarding him, yet his company surprisingly opened up with a question.

"Hey, can you tell your boss something?"

"Um, sure. What?"

"Tell him that I'll think about becoming, what does he call it? A Hunter?"

"Yes."

"Alright. Tell him I'll become a Hunter, and be sure to let that blue Reploid know that I want him to 'think about it', too."


	6. Chapter 5:Day of Sigma Part 1

Note: Hey, guys. Thing's have been somewhat crazy at the moment, but I've got this chapter out, and hopefully this schedule will continue (writing at least one page a day in each chapter). Read and hopefully enjoy!

All character and locations © of Capcom

Chapter 5: Day of Sigma Part 1

"Let's see…" Roll knelt down by the refrigerator in the miniature-sized kitchen stationed in Cain's office, her processor going to work, making mental notes of all that did and didn't occupy space in the chilled containment unit (though she herself could only feel the slightest hint of the cold air due to her 'desensitized' receptive system). After her quick, almost literal 'scan' of the refrigerator's contents, she closed it and made her way over towards the empty fruit basket (of which she had began purchasing instead of the Doctor's 'preferred' processed food), another note taken and stored. Scouring the area, she continued her observations and inputting reminders until she was satisfied with her 'research'. Grabbing the spare money Cain had left sitting on the counter for such an occasion if she so chose, she made her way out of the office and towards the back exit of the massive building. She would never declare it aloud, but if there was one advantage she had compared to the human she currently served, it was strength. Going through her mental list one last time before she made it outside, she concluded she would need it for all the bags she would have to bring back.

Above Abel City

His emerald irises gazed ahead of him, the blue of the sky overlay with the soft white of clouds hurried past his vision as the aircraft further carried towards his destination, it's large, insect form rushing past the unaware and undamaged portion of the city below.

"ARRIVING AT DROP POINT IN 45 SECONDS"

A sigh escaped his lips. He knew the reason the commander had chosen him to go through with an aerial shot, yet the problem lied in the very statement itself: he had chosen HIM. There were other hunters just as capable and with far superior aim; even at this state, he was still ranked B class! Yet the commander's orders were final and irrefutable. Once again, HE had been chosen to pull the trigger, above others more suited, these only having one phrase repeat over and over again in his mind.

'Why?'

"X, do you copy?"

The blue reploid was lifted from his pondering at the voice shattering his peaceful, silent retreat, replying immediately to hopefully ward off suspicion he just had his head in the clouds.

"Y-yes sir!"

"Good. Fire at will when the target is in range. I'll be waiting at the bottom."

"NOW ARRIVING AT DROP POINT"

Perfectly on cue, the deployment bay released its lock and allowed it to open, the expansive horizon before X now completely in view. He turned to face the now alit space of the helicopter, slowly letting his balance teeter over the edge before he couldn't register any surface underneath him.

Abel City, Ground Level

'_You know what your problem is Roll? You're just too accommodating!'_

"Please…be quiet!" she roughly said aloud, suddenly becoming aware that she was addressing herself. Her cheeks were flushed with the possibility of someone hearing her coming to mind; yet amongst the war going on outside the enclosed space between the two buildings, she was doubtful. Shifting herself closer to the edge (yet still mindful of the fragile groceries she had smuggled with her), Roll peered over to see the scene hadn't changed in the slightest.

A large, almost arachnid in body, quadruped machine with what appeared to be one visual receptor positioned on its 'body' was rampaging and tearing through the area she was at not just an hour ago. Hunter troops were getting thrashed and thrown around at all sides, the berserk Mechaniloid gripping however many it could fit in its three digit 'palm' and violently hurling their far smaller bodies against the sides of whatever buildings had managed to stand against its tirade, or to the cracked pavement below.

What also captured the female reploid's attention was a familiar face in the fray of the battle: a familiar face garbed in red with long, flowing, blonde hair.

"What's he doing there? I thought he was being contained."

The red 'Maverick' was seemingly battling alongside the droves of hunters that surrounded him, an elongated, bright pillar of green emitting from a hilt he clutched in his hand held outward and at the ready. His body looked ample and ready to leap forward, until she noticed his head turn upward. He could've possibly had the perfect time to execute his attack, why stop? Following his example, Roll too lifted her head high to catch a quickly falling blur of blue with a bright, green glow soon encompassing it entirely.

BOOM!

An intense beam of energy hit the towering robot directly on its backside, forcing its weight to the ground in an ear-splitting tremor, its assaulter dropping to the ground from afar.

"X?! What are you doing here?!"

Her multiplying questions were brought to a halt upon hearing a voice shout "Chill Penguin Company, commence operation!"

"Rodger! I'll secure the area!" a short, rather round bird squawked in reply, he and his 'company' rushing forward towards the fallen Mechaniloid.

The suspected victory lasted only for a brief few seconds as the 'bleeps' and 'twangs' of the large machine's internal workings began to fire up, having itself standing upright once again.

"What?!" the bird exclaimed in shock. "That thing's hardly damaged!"

No one could accurately state the machine's degree of intelligence, yet it seemed that to answer Chill Penguin's remark, it lifted one, large limb upward above them, soon thrusting it downward onto the ground where they stood, shaking and knocking a majority of its 'attackers' off their feet.

"Here it comes!" the bird squawked again, he and his small group just barely managing to escape from one of its swinging appendages.

"Ah! Stop that thing!"

Sigma reached for his com-link hurriedly. "Zero! Do you have a fix on the main generator?"

The red reploid radioed back, his hidden observer listening in more intently now.

"It's no good! The thing's too fast! I…" another swipe from the Mechaniloid forced him to duck. "I can't get close enough!"

The rampaging behemoth opened its digits again and thrust forward, snagging and caging one of Zero's companions and lifting him high above, before plunging its limb downward and releasing its captive into whomever in Zero's group was left standing. Roll took particular notice of one individual that was hit directly in his forehead, sending him back a few good yards before his body lay motionless on the ground. Then it started to move forward.

The small cluster scattered away from the slamming appendages coming for them, save for one. From her hiding place, Roll had noticed something was off about the Mechaniloid's new 'toy', as he staggered and struggled to stand upright. Her vision receptors heightening, she could see a few, stray cracks forming on his helm. She gasped at this new discovery: though she herself didn't entirely understand it, reploids had many basic motion commands logged and stored in their cerebral centers, their heads, just as humans were 'built'. A rough blow to that area wouldn't necessarily cause anything too major, yet a moment or two to recalibrate one's motor skills would be the most likely outcome.

"I…what am I thinking? I can't go out there! I'll be crushed! That thing will-"

'_So you would rather 'him' be crushed then? Is that it?'_

Rather out of instinct than obedience, she looked forward to see the hunter only now making his way to his feet, holding his obviously sore head in his hands while the mechanical drone marched forward.

"Uh oh…"

"Take this!" Chill Penguin shouted, large ice pellets firing from his beak and landing on the Mechaniloid's legs, the ice instantaneously locking and holding it in place, save for one that had set it's sights on one hunter that had just come to realize the sky had suddenly become darker.

"Huh? Ah…!" he had no time to make any exclamation as he felt his wrist being gripped and roughly pulled forward, the Mechaniloid slamming its last free limb down before a plethora of cables and wires were fired, entangling the massive machine to keep it in place thanks to the ice.

The hunter looked forward, only for his eyes to meet a veil of reddish-blonde hair adorned with a bright green bow, his thankfulness now transforming into confusion. Not that he was ungrateful, far from it, yet it would've been an understatement to say that the last thing he expected his rescuer to have on their person was a large, childish bow! He soon found himself being pulled in the space between two standing buildings, he jerking his hand away from his rescuer.

"No. I…" he slurred, the panging burning in his head forcing him to grit his teeth. "I can still fight."

SNAP!

Both of them looked forward to see the Mechaniloid once again having been successful in thwarting whatever attempts they had made to contain it.

Penguin could only look on in horror as his 'impenetrable' icy prisons were shattered into crystals. "It…it's so strong!"

"Commander!" Roll's eyes turned to see a humanoid shape of blue charging towards them hurriedly. "That thing's way more powerful than we thought! I'll go back them up!"

As his azure legs carried him forward, he caught sight of a familiar, feminine face, displaying both shock and confusion as to what was taking place. His speed was slightly slowed upon seeing her of all bots this close to something so dangerous, yet the growing cries and wails ahead of him drew his attention more. X continued forward, leaving her there with the still distorted hunter.

Sensing a new source of energy approaching it, the towering berserker's central appendage looking forward began to steadily gain a bright, red hue.

"Everyone, duck!" Sigma ordered, everyone already jumping back or lowering himself onto the ground.

Not a second later, the Mechaniloid unleashed a bright, piercing red cylinder of heat that madly sliced through whatever was ahead, already destroyed or having previously escaped its wave of destruction. Sigma had managed to leap above onto a high enough tower, his scarred, red eyes glowering at the thing as it managed to at last escape whatever icy bond and cable had been holding it there. As Chill Penguin squawked at his men to get to their feet, X had made his way to one fallen reploid, hoisting him up to stand.

"Gah!" both Penguin and X swiveled their head towards the source of the sound, seeing one of the fallen hunters now ensnared and caged in the Mechaniloid's 'claws'.

The trapped reploid couldn't contain the rising groans and cries as the machine tightened its grip on its prey, his chest plates already trembling and breaking under the immense pressure.

"He-!" another squeeze, a sickening CRACK echoed throughout the area. "Help me!"

The time was now. X drew out his buster and fired, orange blasts of plasma hitting the Mechaniloid's hard shell and, to the dismay of the commander above watching him, deflecting off it.

'_He's STILL restraining himself!? Why?! Is it because he doesn't want to risk-'_

"I won't let you push my friends around like that!"

Zero dashed forward, his saber drawn ahead and above him as he drew dangerously near one of the Mechaniloid's elongated legs. Thrusting the green energy sword into the nearest one he could manage to get to, the huge machine began to stumble, the red reploid quickly withdrawing his weapon and leaping back. Yet despite the damage he had managed to cause, the machine still persisted in charging forward, still holding onto its struggling prize.

"The generator, X!" Penguin declared, pointing and motioning forward to the small, but still recognizably seen rectangular gem embedded on its stomach. "Shoot the generator!"

The blue reploid's green eyes shot up. Of course! He immediately readied his shot, ready to fire at the gem…with the captured hunter in the way. His readiness quickly dissolved into reluctance. He could hit it, he didn't doubt that, yet given how much power he suspected he would have to put behind his charged shot…and that would more than evidently have to tear through his captured comrade…

"Help me! Gah!"

"Hurry!" the bird shouted, X's cannon still cold.

He would've fired, he really WOULD'VE, yet the wriggling and consistently crushed hunter pleading for assistance only brought forth worries that his shot would not only halt the Mechaniloid's movement, but silence its captive as well.

"Enough of this…"

A far larger shape from above swooped down in front of the two hunters, drawing his saber and slashing forward, leaving all watching the scene transpire in awe. Sigma had managed to make contact with the generator, yet had to also cut through his soldier's arm in order to reach it. The appendage merely flew to the side since it was no longer restricted to an entire body, its fingers and elbow joint flailing and wriggling on the ground until it used up whatever small amount of energy it had contained. The towering machine, slowly feeling its energy depleting and leaving its body soon could no longer keep itself standing, its legs giving way from under it. Sigma needed to not even give a command as everyone began to immediately scramble away from the large shadow drawing ever closer until its owner hit the ground with a near deafening 'THUD'.

Everyone was completely absorbed in the surrounding silence that overtook the area after the Mechaniloid's demise, broken only by the sighs of relief or cheers of joy by those who had managed to avoid being victims of its onslaught. Zero himself gave an outward sigh in relief that it was over; his long tail of blonde locks getting caught in the slight breeze that had welcomed the area just now.

From afar, Roll was beginning to slowly come to terms with the world around her as the moment had passed, she making her way towards the scene.

"Wait, miss!" a hand grabbed her, the hunter with a damaged helmet had held her hand in his.

It was somewhat, she thought. He insisted he could still fight; yet he didn't leave her side since X had arrived. Why? Wouldn't his fellow hunters need him more than she did, or did he stay with her out some sense of chivalry, perhaps?

"Where are you going? That thing might still be functional still." He warned, his rescuer looking ahead at the blue reploid and becoming more anxious to go forward.

"My friend's just ahead. I…" she jerked her hand away from his, his grip surprisingly not too strong on her. "I need to see if he's okay."

"I'm sure he's fine, but he's armed. You're not, so…hey! Wait!"

Too late. She scampered off away from him, the short distance between her and X all the time her mind needed to crush it in a plethora of questions, the largest relating to her concern for the blue robot. In the most sincere honesty, she couldn't answer, or rather, she didn't have a logical one to give. She had called him her 'friend', yet they didn't see each other that much. It was as if seeing him in potential peril 'awakened' something inside. As he rose his buster and fired at the previously rampaging machine, a growing knot to rush beside him and attempt to at least pull him back in case that monster got too close. It defied any explanation she could muster; the best word she could use to describe it was…familiar.

"Is the relief party coming in?" someone asked.

"Casualties confirmed! Prepare a full retreat!" another voice shouted.

"Be sure to disarm all combatants!"

The female reploid slowed her sprint, her target now only a few feet from her.

X couldn't bask in the victory as his comrades, his face unable to remove the glum frown from his lips.

"X!" he turned to see a scowling bird approaching him. "Why didn't you shoot?!"

'_I WANTED to shoot. I really did, but if the commander's attack was needed to take it down, that lost arm could've been…'_

"Chill Penguin…I-"

"Do you have ANY idea how many casualties there would've been had the commander not taken that thing out when he did?!"

"I could've torn right through him! He might've-"

"Y'know, I don't get what Sigma even SEES in you. There are plenty of ample and ready reploids here willing to take a plasma shot to the chest, yet here YOU are risking everyone around you just because you don't want to 'hurt' anyone! I've never seen such a-"

"Sir, please!"

Penguin halted his tirade as both of them looked to see the previously captured hunter stationed on a carrier.

"X, don't worry. It was my fault I let that Mechaniloid get ahold of me. I got too careless." The two reploids standing at each end picked up the carrier, carting him away. "I'm just glad the commander was able to get me out of that mess when he did."

"X." the blue reploid turned to see said commander making his way towards him and Penguin, the bird taking his leave.

The towering hunter stood, looking down on his smaller comrade, his expression, while nowhere matching Penguin's ferocity, still bore disappointment in its features.

"Y-yes, sir?"

"We both know that your aiming capabilities are no different than my own at this point. You could have very easily hit the generator. There was only a fraction of a chance your compatriot would've been hit, right?"

"Yes sir. But I worried I might-"

"Listen." He commanded, X's internal wiring freezing up and shutting his lips tight. "There are times when we, as Maverick Hunters, can't afford to hesitate in pulling the trigger." X nodded, Sigma continuing his speech and his sternness gradually fading. "We must become sword and shield for those who can't protect themselves. That is our sworn duty." He turned his back to him. "That is the reason we are 'alive'. Never forget that." His speech finished, he walked away to further survey the damage.

X had no words to retort or justify himself. How could he? Every word that fell from his commander's mouth was true. He was given this opportunity and position because he was one of few that could be the 'sword and shield' for the defenseless masses. To protect and serve as the humans said. Yet with all of that, why was there this reluctance to charge in a tear his enemy to shreds? Why was there no delight in seeing victory when all that entered his mind was the numbers of individuals maimed or possibly terminated? The Mechaniloid didn't just 'decide' to go on a rampage, they didn't have to central processing to make such complex decisions, always following an imputed command or instruction. If that was so, then did it make it…'innocent'?

Feeling a presence behind him coming closer, X turned to see Zero making his way past him, turning and presenting him with a small smile. He recognized that smile instantly; it was always his way of saying, "don't worry" or "you shouldn't care". Not the most uplifting or curing of encouragements, yet his mood was brightened at least somewhat.

MMX

"Oh, this is awful!" Roll complained, the once cold contents in her bags now near boiling and rotten thanks to her deciding to stay and watch the battle from before.

She should've just talked to X when she still had the chance before going back for her precious 'food' for Cain, it wouldn't have made too much of a difference anyway. The battle coming to mind, the why and how of many details began to litter her processor. Why had she decided to stay and watch them try to take that Mechaniloid down, why did she feel compelled to risk her neck for that hunter almost crushed by said Mechaniloid, and more perplexing to her, why did she feel this strange sensation when she did so? She couldn't deny it, the more she watched, the more intense and enchanted she became. Not because of the destruction surrounding her, rather that these individuals, despite the enormous and frankly, more powerful force opposing them, still went out and did everything in their power to defend the city of their creators. They were serving the humans far better and more efficiently than she had been doing.

Not only that, yet the events that previously transpired before her eyes filled her core with the strangest euphoria that she didn't know existed at first.

"Well…" she muttered, taking out a slab of packaged meat from the fridge. "I guess he can do with steak tonight. I'll just careful in cutting it small enough."

She heated the burner and placed the blood soaked piece of cow in a pan, she then making her way to the sink to rid her ivory appendages of the disgusting fluid. Oh, how she HATED cooking meat. As the steak steadily began to brown and simmer, she drifted back into her pondering of what happened earlier that day. Watching the hunters, she felt admiration, obviously, yet there was indeed another element present. The same element that drove her to jeopardize her safety in order to save that one disoriented, nearly crushed hunter. There wasn't anything else she could've done; yet even in doing that, something began to grow inside her. The further along the skirmish went on, the more it was fed and intensified.

As she began to see the meat begin to darken greatly on both sides, she lifted it off the pan and switched off the burner, setting it on a nearby, glass plate. As she then began work on slicing and cooking some vegetables, she had finally placed an identity on the perplexing emotion wracking her systems, which only served to unnerve her even more.

She felt longing. Longing to be a part of that group, part of something that could serve humans and Dr. Cain better than what she was doing now.

The only question remaining was how.

Central Dome of Hunter Base

"That makes seven incidents of Mechaniloids going maverick this month."

"You think the commander's spoken to Dr. Cain about it yet?"

"From what I've heard, they should be soon at least."

X walked alongside Zero, listening intently and absorbing every conversation that was taking place in the large, expansive room.

"I don't understand it."

"Hm?" Zero curiously raised an eye, now drawn into his friend's own talking.

"What exactly 'causes' someone to go maverick? I've heard theories that it was possibly liked to some unknown virus, but even then, where would it come from?"

"People are always going to have their 'theories' about these things." Zero replied, X ceasing his babbling to listen. "It's probably programing errors or short circuits in the electronic processor if anything. Nothing that can't be fixed if checked early enough."

"Maybe, but if that's true, doesn't that make them-"

"Here he comes. Make way guys."

Though the voice was a hushed whisper, both reploids managed to catch it, their attention drawn to the same area many other wandering eyes were gathering at. A good amount of space in the small crowd allowed them to see two security officers leading someone in cuffs through the room, the violet hue and helmet shielding his face catching X's eye.

"What do think he's done THIS time?" someone whispered.

"Must've been the usual. Unnecessary damage, human endangerment, the list goes on really."

The violet reploid shifted his hidden eyes towards the crowd, everyone's internal wiring freezing up, yet almost everyone could tell he had set his sights particularly on someone watching him. X regretfully knew full well who that person was. Even as the continued to lead him away, the blue reploid still could see two, small, red lights emitting from the encompassing darkness surrounding them.

"Vile…looks like he's caused a ruckus again." Zero spoke, breaking the foreboding silence perpetuated by the recently departed 'guest'.

X eased up seeing he was gone, he and Zero continuing their way through the huge room as well.

"Why are you so tense?" the red reploid inquired, X immediately denying it.

"I-I'm not! It's just…if we all share the same system…what makes you, for example, different from me?"

"Once again, you're going on about things we can't do a thing about. Why waste you energy on such a thing? C'mon, I heard Eagle's waiting for us in the training arena."

That's right! X had completely forgotten about their appointment with Storm Eagle! Sensing his friend's urgency, Zero began to jog through the room, X following suit. The small competition to see who was faster, however, did not let him escape his previous pondering.

'_All the same system. The same system that…I gave them?'_

Dr. Cain's Courters

The elderly man sat in a wooden chair, his little 'companion' stationed beside him, Sigma noted, before continuing his speech.

"Indeed. There HAS been a lot of action as of late. Maverick activity is rising. Even giant Mechaniloids are running amok."

"Hmm…" Cain's brow furrowed, a wrinkled finger placing itself on his temple. "And, how is X doing?"

The reploid sighed. He sensed this question coming. "He…" how was he going to put this to his creator? "…when it comes to the battlefield, he shows tremendous promise. Yet…"

"Yet?"

"Yet when it comes for decisive action to be done he…he tends to hesitate in going through with it."

Though remaining silent throughout the men's conversation, Roll's memory didn't have to search far to catch what the larger reploid was referring to.

"He worries too much." Cain spoke up again. "Of course, this could be his greatest feature."

"How so, Doctor?"

The old man breathed out, his mind beginning to cloud over. "Sigma, as you know, every reploid in existence to this day traces back to X. All of you hold the ability to make and discern based on your own individualized reasoning and choices. Yet I admit, the only one that I see displaying this sort of behavior is him. I suppose your lucky that you don't need to concern yourself with such things, Sigma."

Sigma was taken aback by such a statement, yet he still retained his composure. "But how is this his 'greatest' feature? If I may, logically speaking, wouldn't this be considered his greatest weakness?"

"Perhaps…under normal circumstances." The doctor looked towards the female reploid to his side, standing intently, then back to Sigma. "Given how the push for the evolution and further development of mechanical beings have been at an all time high, X's internal programming may serve as that further development. Of course…" he sighed out again, Roll's aqua eyes widening slightly in concern. "…we don't exactly know whether or not this would usher in an era of enlightenment or chaos."

Cain motioned his hand to the reploid beside him, reassuring her he was in no trouble. "Just a little tired, that's all."

Nodding in reply, she lifted her eyes towards the commander, then noticing that his usually stoic face had begun to slightly furrow, his eyes narrowing and (she assumed so given the tightening of his lips) his teeth grinding slightly against each other.

"If I may, doctor, I'll be taking my leave. Goodnight."

"Oh, goodnight to you Si-"

Cain was released somewhat from his drowsy state upon seeing the reploid leaving abruptly, without letting him finish. Roll was equally appalled. _'How…how could he just leave like that?! Doesn't he have any respect for the Doctor at all?!'_

"Roll, are you alright?"

She stopped her mental tirade against Sigma's behavior, quickly reverting to her perfected, plastered on smile. "Y-yes sir! I'm fine. Sorry." No. A few seconds to recoup her 'urges' weren't going to cut it this time. "Sir, do I permission to go outside for a few moments?"

Cain sat there befuddled, yet amused at her request. _'At least she's asking me if she can do something she WANTS to do.'_

"Of course. Go out as long as you want. I think I might be getting to bed early, but please," he blurted out, she making her way to the door. "DON'T come in for me. I'll be fine."

She began to turn from the door, looking anxiously back to the old man. _'Alright, NOT the best wording you could've used, you old geezer.'_

"But sir, are you su-"

"Yes, I'm sure. Besides, I think you're beginning to spoil me a bit. Not that I don't appreciate all that you do for me, Roll, but I can still walk around on my own."

"…yes. Thank you then, sir."

She exited the room, Cain letting a sigh escape his lips. He didn't want to upset her, honestly, that was the last thing he wished to do; yet he could deny that she seemed to be getting more and more…clingy. Almost as if she was desperately holding on to her role to serve him (her words, not his) in order to avoid something she had been reluctant to face. Though she shared his system, she and X displayed their concerns and fears in such parallel ways. X couldn't keep them hidden. He wanted to, the doctor could see that, yet it was impossible to not keep his 'heart' on his 'sleeve'. Roll, however, did everything in her power to mask her negative emotions. He had caught her practicing to smile in his bathroom mirror when the 'Maverick' crisis began, and it seemed everyday since then, she wore that smile. She worried him just as much as X did.

"Please, Roll. Whatever you're trying to avoid, it'll only get worse if you don't."

Getting up to take his leave as well, his mind wandered to his previous conversation to Sigma. If he and Roll were any indication, X had indeed brought something to the world that he wasn't sure would lead to harmony or despair. If he had to answer honestly, if not for the metallic bodies they inhabited, he couldn't be sure he would be able to tell the difference between what was flesh and what was metal.

'_With you, X, that line may be no more…'_

Sigma's Quarters

What was wrong with him? How could he have just walked out on the doctor, the man who helped give him life and the position of commander? He had NEVER before treated his creator so…disrespectfully.

'_What is WRONG with me?'_

It wasn't until he caught a small object in the corner of his eye that the circuits in his processor began forming a hypothesis. On the small counter by his berth was a pack of small, capsule like tablets, looking like they were meant to be inserted in his helmet 'rings'. He then recognized them.

'_Cleansing agents…'_

Yes, he remembered now. Ever since he had forcefully brought in Zero (and begrudgingly let him in as a hunter) he had been prescribed to take these tablets by the HQ's medical staff. A 'safety precaution' they called it. Yet the constant attacks and calls of duty would sometimes force him to leave them to be inserted into his system at a later time, but they always managed to make it in at the end of the day. Yet, he began to feel the need to…experiment.

'_I've been told to take this…yet when I cannot…I feel something inside…growing.'_

Whenever he couldn't take his 'prescription', he had noticed that his overall strength and power began to increase. Beforehand, it would take him a good few swings with his saber to take out one medium sized Mechaniloid. Yet upon having his system 'cleansing agent free', he could easily feel the energy surging from within him, transferring to his limbs and making him ample and ready to tear through and crush all in his path…

'_Why such destructive thoughts? I don't savor these things!'_

There was a shred of truth in his thoughts, however. Every time he missed, the moments between when it was taken and not were poisoned and contaminated with rises in hostility and rage. He had remembered incidents of where he would imagine taking a captured or detained maverick and slicing them cleanly in half. The further along the period, the mere slicing then turned to chopping off every individual limb before either they shut down due to loss of vital energy or, only after he saw they were near death, pierce their processing chamber or energy core with his saber.

The rush of power...

The incredible strength he received…

The bloodlust he tried to contain every time he was forced to go into that state…

He savored it.

He lied. He DID savor it. He savored it, loved it, and wanted it to play again and again. Yet it was never a mindless spree in his mind. It was always against those he fought, those he sought to destroy because they sought to destroy the humans.

The humans…

The humans who created them, who supplied them, who despite all their efforts to protect and serve did not even acknowledge them.

Why? Had not Dr. Cain declared his kind to be the next 'great' step in the development of machines? He believed they were indeed that. It was not a boast, but a fact. Strength, speed, the millions of giga and megabytes of data available in their processors, they were the clearer and better choice compared to the old, decrypted models. Even those made of flesh and bone…

His ruby eyes glancing over towards the pack of tablets, he lifted himself from his berth to exit his quarters.

He didn't need to take the tablets. He didn't WANT to take the tablets. It was in his power to control his strength and power. He was the latest and greatest of the reploid line, Dr. Cain had declared so himself! Yes…he would lead his hunters to maintain peace and order…he would use and command his and their power to do so…his mind picturing to a certain individual in armor of blue…

Note: I didn't want it to go on too long being that the OVA that this chapter and upcoming ones are based on has multiple parts and things going on, and that coupled with me trying to fit my own stuff in it means it needs to be spaced out. Hopefully I can get the next one out sooner than usual, so please be patient and thank you!


End file.
